La reacia Jezabel
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Julia, el mito, puede por fin mostrarnos que es de todo menos eso. Las desventuras de una chica que, sin proponérselo en exceso, causaría la caída de un imperio. Es difícil capturar espíritu de Cowboy Bebop con buena escritura y caracterización. Creo que Agent Orange lo logra.
1. Capítulo 1

======  
**Título original**: The Reluctant Jezebel  
**Autor**: Agent Orange  
**Traducción**: Miguel Garcia - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net  
======

**La reacia Jezabel**

A las mujeres nos toca pagar el pato en situaciones como esta.  
Remontémonos a Adán y Eva, y vas a ver de qué hablo. Somos las viles  
incitadoras, ¿no? Podemos dejar de rodillas tanto a hombres como a  
reinos, a veces con un mismo resuello. Sin ningún tipo de ayuda dejamos  
todo Camelot hecho ruinas. Empezamos la guerra de Troya por el solo  
hecho de estar ahí presentes. Causamos toda clase de descalabros en  
las obras de Shakespeare. Y ahora esto.

La verdad, no fue mucho lo que yo hice. No hice más que tener algo con  
un hombre, y después darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de otro.  
Los hombres hacen eso mismo a cada rato. Y cuando lo hacen, nosotras  
las mujeres, las zorras pérfidas que somos, nos limitamos a despelotar  
un poco el dormitorio, tal vez les quemamos una que otra pertenencia,  
cortamos de las fotos la cara de ellos. Cosas tontas, niñerías; no voy a  
mentir. Pero luego nos mordemos todo y seguimos adelante. Que se rían  
de nosotras todo lo que quieran, pero, bueno, al menos es mejor que  
dejar que los mongoles invadan el país de uno, o algo así.

Supongo que me adelanto mucho. Supongo que conviene partir por el  
comienzo. El cual, bien mirado y pensado, está en el asiento trasero de  
un descapotable, en alguna parte de lo que una vez se llamó Minnesota.

- o -

**Capítulo 1: Chica de América**

_After all it was a great big world_  
_With lots of places to run to_  
_And if she had to die tryin'_  
_She had one little promise she was gonna keep_

[Al final era un mundo inmenso  
Con muchas partes a donde correr  
Y así debiera ella morir en el intento  
Tenía una promesita que satisfacer]

- o -

—¿La estás, ehm..., pasando bien?

El chiquillo me miró con unos ojos tan de asustado, tan de ávido, que  
¿cómo le iba a decir que no? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que su cháchara  
incompetente me causaba más o menos el mismo erotismo o excitación  
que..., pues, un muchachito imberbe de diecisiete años y sus manoseos  
buscando al tuntún la ruta al coito en el asiento trasero del coche de su  
papá? No se puede. Así que en vez de eso le dije "¡Aaayy, ssssíiiiiiiiii!".  
Eché la cabeza para atrás, tanto para parecer que estaba gozando como  
para que él no me viera la cara de aburrida. Por Dios, ¿qué hora era ya?  
Hace una hora que debí haber llegado a mi casa. Mejor me apresuro  
en tener el súper orgasmo. Completé mi actuación, y el niño pareció  
apaciguado. Raro. Siempre los veía como hombres al conocerlos.  
Hombres grandes, fortachones. En algún instante entre la cena y este  
momento, siempre se revertían de vuelta a niños. Y no era que yo fuese  
tan experimentada. Yo tampoco tenía más de diecisiete. Pero cuando  
estaba con ellos, me sentía veterana.

Para cuando cumplí veinte, vivía en un apartamentucho de Marte, y ya  
estaba bien hastiada de los niños. Sé que sueno fría. Pero yo quería de  
mi vida más que cerveza en lata y el asiento de atrás. Todas quieren más  
que eso, me imagino. Pero sucede que, si se es hombre, esa inquietud  
te hace un visionario, un aventurero. Cuando se es una tipa a la que  
por casualidad le quedan decentes los pantalones de cuero, una es un  
cliché. Otra cara bonita con ganas de salir en las películas. ¿A cuántos  
directores se habrá tirado para el próximo año? Sé lo que estás  
pensando. Ay, pobre niña bonita. Qué terrible ha de ser tener buena  
facha. Y concordaría contigo. Por cierto que no lamento mi físico, que,  
por lo demás, me fue dispensado por una combinación fortuita de ADN.  
Pero, como con todo el mundo, hay juicios al vuelo que la gente hace  
acerca de una, basados en la apariencia. Tú tienes los tuyos. Yo tengo  
los míos.

La gente, por ejemplo, supone de manera automática que soy tarada.  
Voy a admitir que muchas veces tengo la mirada como desenfocada, pero  
se debe en mayor parte a que muy posiblemente no estoy escuchando  
qué carajo dices. Eso no es idiotez. Es aburrimiento. ¿Y quién no se  
aburriría? Solo hay como veinte frases de conquista en el universo  
conocido, y ya las he oído todas, repetidas veces. Una sola vez quisiera  
que llegara un tipo a decirme "quiero follar contigo". No le diría que sí,  
pero agradecería la sinceridad. Y así al menos puedo pasar al inevitable  
rechazo sin tener que estar veinte minutos parloteando boludeces. De  
nuevo, sueno fría, pero imagino que la aspereza es efecto secundario  
de la repetición.

Y entonces llegó Vicious. Para empezar, de verdad se llamaba Vicious.  
Claro, sabía que no se llamaba así en realidad. Pero así se me presentó  
él, y con la cara seria. Es más, de primera no le entendí cuál era su  
nombre. Simplemente, se volvió hacia mí y dijo "Soy Vicious".

Bueno, esa era nueva, así que al menos se ganó mi atención.

—Claro, y yo soy Difícil... O Difícilus, si quieres —largué de vuelta. Andaba  
ocurrente ese día.

—¿Tienes coche? —me preguntó.

Dios del cielo. Aquí estaba. Había aparecido por fin el sujeto que me iba  
a pedir derechamente que follara con él. Yo estaba fuera de mí.

—Ehh, sí —dije—. Sí, tengo auto.

—Sal y arráncalo. En unos minutos, un amigo y yo saldremos de este bar.  
Nos vamos a subir a tu vehículo y tú vas a conducir.

—¿Conducir adónde?

—Adonde te digamos.

—Ya. Y yo te voy a decir que te vayas a cagar.

Vicious se abrió de pronto el abrigo para revelar una pistola. Mierda.  
Mil veces mierda. Pero luego hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Me pasó  
la pistola.

—Ehm... —dije.

¿Qué más se puede decir, en realidad?

—Como garantía —dijo—. Te puedo asegurar que el asunto no tiene nada  
que ver con sexo. Si hallas alguna prueba de lo contrario, pégame un  
tiro con toda confianza.

—¿Y cuál es el asunto? —pregunté, con la voz temblándome al guardarme  
el arma en la chaqueta.

—El asunto tuyo es conducirnos a mi amigo y a mí lejos de aquí, lo más  
rápido que puedas, en el momento propicio. El asunto mío, puedo  
asegurar que no te conviene saberlo.

—¿Y qué saco yo de esto? Además de la oportunidad de pegarte un tiro.

Vicious se abrió el abrigo otra vez para revelar un fajo muy, muy, muy  
grande de efectivo. Bueno, ya. Eso ya era algo.

—¿Por qué yo? —le pregunté.

—Simple. Tienes el aspecto de la persona a quien ya nada le importa una  
mierda. Entre nosotros nos reconocemos. ¿Hacemos el negocio, sí o sí?

—Veo que no tengo mucha elección sea como sea.

—¿Importaría si la tuvieras?

No, decidí en ese instante.

No, no hubiera importado. Más aún, prácticamente en el momento en  
que abrió la boca, supe que le iba a entrar al asunto. Tenía que entrar.  
¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? ¿Quedar otra vez como piltrafa en el bar?

—Bueno... Voy.

—Entonces sal ahora.

Me levanté con toda calma de la barra y salí hasta mi coche. Un  
descapotable. Siempre tuve debilidad por los descapotables, pese a  
todo. Lo arranqué y lo llevé con ciertos nervios hasta la entrada del  
bar. Esperé unos minutos, y luego oí un montón de gritos, seguidos por  
dos hombres que corrían hacia mí. El primero era Vicious. Los dos se  
metieron de un salto al auto y partí, con el corazón martilleando más  
fuerte y más rápido que jamás antes en un descapotable. Sentí gente  
gritar detrás nuestro, y mis nuevos colegas abrieron fuego un par de  
veces. Taconeé más el acelerador y salí a pelallanta del estacionamiento,  
corté por delante de tres vehículos mientras patinaba entre cuatro  
carriles de tráfico.

—¡¿Para dónde, para dónde?! —vociferé.

—¡A LA IZQUIERDA!

Me metí chirriando a una calle lateral, donde se me ordenó casi de  
inmediato ir a la derecha. Lo hice, esquivando por poco a una zarigüeya.

—Pronto habrá un claro a tu derecha otra vez. Parece aparcadero pero  
atraviesa todo el terreno. Vas a salir a la 91. De ahí sigue lo más rápido  
que puedas hasta que veas la Salida 37 y métete ahí. ¿Entendido?

Respondí haciendo un viraje repentino a la derecha, hasta el claro.  
Achiqué los ojos al irme acercando a la autopista, alistándome para  
entrar por el empalme como jamás humano alguno había entrado por  
los empalmes del mundo. Taconeé otra vez el acelerador y entré casi  
volando a la autopista, y corté de inmediato hasta el carril izquierdo,  
causando la furia de unos cuantos camioneros. Le mostré a uno el dedo  
medio por puro impulso, al virar otra vez al carril derecho. Zigzagueaba  
entre las hileras del tráfico, peligrosamente, con toda soltura. Jamás  
creí ser capaz de conducir así, aunque nunca había tenido la necesidad.  
Tampoco había mucha necesidad ahora. Podía haberlos baleado a los  
dos. Pero, no sé por qué, esto parecía la mejor opción. Vi la salida, torcí  
hasta ella y Vicious me indicó que bajara un poco la velocidad.

—Con calma —dijo.

Así lo hice, y conduje despacio hasta el frontis de un restorán, y  
estacioné. Estacioné como si nada. Como si viniéramos a comer pollo  
con papas fritas. Los dos hombres se bajaron rápido del auto e indicaron  
que los siguiera. Me guiaron en silencio hasta una limosina..., una  
limosina..., donde por primera vez pudimos llegar a mirarnos. El otro  
sujeto, el compañero, bueno..., tenía pinta de haber nacido en la parte  
de atrás del coche de su papá. Pero Vicious... no tenía ni la más remota  
ansiedad en los ojos. Pero tampoco los tenía desprovistos de emoción.  
Nada más los tenía cautelosos. Hacía mucho tiempo que yo no miraba  
a un hombre a los ojos sin saber de inmediato lo que estaba pensando.  
La limo partió rápidamente en dirección opuesta a la que habíamos  
llegado.

—Tienes tu talento para el volante —dijo el compañero con aire de  
holgazán—. ¿Lo haces seguido?

—Creo que la verdadera pregunta es —me salió al paso Vicious antes de  
que pudiera contestar— si lo harás seguido.

Me pasó la plata. Toda. La tenía toda en mis manos.

—Emm... Me haría falta otro auto —señalé lo obvio, todavía inspeccionando  
mi reciente ganancia monetaria.

—Siempre tendrás otro auto —contestó Vicious. ¿Sonreía? Sonaba como  
si sonriera, pero no se le veía en ninguna parte de la cara.

—Entonces, yo creo que... me interesa.

Me sentía distante de mis propias palabras, como si otra persona las  
estuviera diciendo. ¿Me interesa? ¿Así de simple? ¿Qué me pasaba?

—Genial —dijo el compañero, sonriendo—. Bueno y, ¿cómo te llamas? Se  
me hace que debería decirte algún nombre cuando te grite instrucciones  
desde el asiento de atrás.

—Difícil —contestó Vicious por mí—. La dama se me presentó como Difícil.

El compañero pareció tenuemente divertido:

—Bueno, Difícil, yo soy Spike. Bienvenida al Club de los Nombres Idiotas.  
No solo soy el presidente, también soy miembro.

Por Dios, de verdad que era un payaso con pose de jaranero, solo que  
armado con pistola. Prácticamente intercambiable con cualquier otro tipo  
de cada bar en que he estado. Vicious me lanzó una mirada casi de  
disculpa mientras me dejaban enfrente de mi casa.

—¿Cómo supieron...? —farfullé.

—No te preocupes —dijo Vicious.

Y ¿sabes qué? No me preocupé.

- o -

En vez de eso me desplomé sobre la cama y empecé a sopesar las  
consecuencias de mis varias opciones. Pese a la posibilidad de haberte  
dado la impresión de enamoriscada, perdida en los ojos de él, etcétera,  
en realidad era todo menos eso. Vicious me había intrigado, sí. Y sí, iba  
mucho tiempo desde que un hombre me había siquiera picado el interés  
más allá de un polvo utilitario. Pero esos factores estaban muy abajo en  
la lista de los pro, si es que llegaban a la lista.

No me hacía ideas falsas sobre lo que había ocurrido esta noche. Lo que  
fuese que hubiera pasado en ese bar, era muy ilegal y con toda  
seguridad muy violento. Para todo efecto práctico, yo había consentido  
y facilitado el actuar de un par de asesinos. Sería una maravilla suponer  
que se trataba del tipo de delincuentes simpáticos, coquetones, de las  
películas viejas de Redford y Newman, que robaban a los ricos para dar  
a los pobres, que hacían justicia propia en una sociedad injusta. Habría  
sido muy fácil en ese momento lanzarme en un discurso de "El pueblo  
unido jamás será vencido" y justificar punto por punto lo que estaba  
considerando seriamente hacer. Podía haber hecho que todo pareciera  
una especie de aventura libertaria.

Pero sabía que no. Incluso entonces, sabía que no. Podía achacarle  
esta noche a la adrenalina, pero ya hacía mucho que se me había pasado  
el efecto. Si iba a aceptar esta oferta, tenía que aceptar todo de ella,  
incluido el hecho de que me convertiría en una persona mala.

La pregunta principal era si de verdad yo quería ser una persona buena.  
O la pregunta más principal aún, si es que algo puede ser "más principal":  
¿era ya una persona mala? Tuve familia alguna vez, pero nos habíamos  
aburrido todos uno del otro, completamente hastiados de lo poco que  
teníamos para ofrecer. En el estado antes conocido como Minnesota,  
las rubias bonitas eran o Miss Estados Unidos o se embarazaban a los  
diecisiete. Yo no tenía ninguna de ambas condiciones, y por tanto mi  
familia no sabía qué hacer conmigo. Ni contaba yo con el impulso de una  
ambición por el éxito. Aborrecí el colegio con una pasión al rojo vivo, y  
no podía concebir pasar cuatro años más de clases. Y aun si era capaz  
de sobrellevarlos, no harían más que dejarme del otro lado de un título,  
sin dirección y con una montaña de deudas. No me producían interés las  
finanzas ni los bienes raíces. Nunca quise ser enfermera por miedo a la  
responsabilidad, y carecía de la soltura de habla necesaria para la  
abogacía. No era ninguna maravilla con los niños, si bien no los odiaba.  
Lo mismo con las mascotas.

Nunca fui voluntaria en nada y nunca le di una moneda a indigente  
alguno. Jamás había estado enamorada y, hasta donde podía imaginar,  
jamás me habían amado a mí. Así que ¿qué moral concreta podía tener?  
Claro, tenía un sentido básico de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal,  
pero entre los ladrones también había honor, y eso no los convertía en  
santos. De momento, yo no era virtuosa ni maligna. Simplemente existía  
en una especie de limbo perpetuo, y ya era hora de elegir un bando. Así  
que elegí. Elegí el mal a sabiendas, no por una confusión de niña, ni por  
el azul de los ojos de un hombre. Elegí el mal porque pareció emocionarme  
más que cualquier otra cosa antes, porque me pareció que así sería yo  
más útil a alguna causa, y, lo más importante de todo, porque el mal me  
quería a mí. El bien nunca ofreció algo así. Tal vez esa es la gracia del  
bien, que no hace ofertas. Una tiene que ir tras él. Francamente, no  
sentía el interés. Y así, a la noche siguiente cuando contesté el teléfono,  
me saludó una voz sintetizada, que me dijo que un Buick verde me  
esperaba en el aparcadero del restorán Connors. Y fui.


	2. Capítulo 2

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 2: Más cerca

- o -

_I was a racecar driver_  
_Drove so god damn fast_  
_Never did win no checkerd flag_  
_But I never did come in last_

[Fui piloto de carreras  
Vieras cómo iba de rápido  
Nunca gané alguna una bandera  
Pero tampoco fui el rezagado]

- o -

Esta vez me encontré a cuatro hombres, y me pregunté brevemente  
si ya me había convertido en presencia non grata. No me hubiera  
sorprendido. En general, he vivido mi vida considerándome casi una  
persona desechable. Buena para una noche, y luego ya era hora de  
buscarse una nueva.

—Miren, llegó —Spike sonreía—. Estábamos haciendo apuestas.

Puse cara de cabreada. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero en el futuro  
me descubriría mirando frecuentemente con esa cara a Spike Spiegel.

—¿Y quién ganó? —dije.

—Yo —ronroneó Vicious, y sacó de un zarpazo cinco morlacos de la mano  
extendida de Spike—. Les presento a Difícil.

—Julia —corregí con voz suave.

Los otros dos hombres me saludaron festivamente. Tenían pinta de ser  
incluso más jóvenes que el Chistosillo Spike. Miré meneando la cabeza,  
asombrada, a todos estos niños con pistolas. Empezaba a pensar que  
todos los hombres no eran otra cosa que niños. Supe que se llamaban  
Shin y Lin, aunque no capté muy bien cuál era cuál. Me dejaron  
esperando en el auto, fuera del restorán, y en pocos momentos salieron  
todos a carrera viva. "¡PARTE!" vociferó alguien, y partí. Mentiría si dijera  
que conducir no me producía frenesí. Me sentía invencible en esos  
coches. Así fuera un cacharro de mierda el que el Cartel me tenía  
preparado, yo lo azuzaba, lo estrujaba, lo retorcía a mi voluntad. Hubo  
veces en que ni siquiera sentí que iba conduciendo. Era como si el auto y  
yo fuéramos una sola entidad, una bestia gigante de metal que atronaba  
por la autopista. Y mentiría si dijera que no me producía gozo la  
dependencia de estos hombres por mí, aunque esta fuera arbitraria.  
Toda mi vida había sido deseada por los hombres, pero nunca necesitada.  
Era una sensación interesante.

Pero después de varios meses, hasta eso se volvió rutina. ¿Qué quieres  
que te diga?, soy cambiante. Y mi exclusión total en lo referente a  
cualquier otra información me estaba empezando a hastiar también. Lo  
cual me instó a tener la primera conversación de verdad con Vicious una  
noche, después de ir a dejar a los demás.

—Bueno y, ¿qué estamos haciendo? —dije.

Me miró como si se le hubiera olvidado que yo tenía habla. Y hubiera sido  
razonable, puesto que apenas le había hablado dos palabras desde la  
noche en que lo había conocido. Los demás, Spike, los chicos y yo...,  
a veces, más que maleantes, nos portábamos como quinceañeros en  
camino a un concierto. El Chistosillo Spike inspiraba una cosa como de  
relax, que hacía a todos parecer tranquilos, aun cuando jamás bajábamos  
la guardia. Y pronto aprendí que el Chistosillo Spike era un poquito  
peculiar.

En realidad, no es eso. El Chistosillo Spike era peculiar de forma relativa.  
No hubiera parecido peculiar en un centro comercial o zampándose un  
hot dog en el parque. Lo peculiar era que alguien como él anduviera  
armado, matando gente a diestra y siniestra. Y más peculiar aún era que  
tuviera un talento extraordinario para esas cosas. Vicious, por su lado,  
hubiera sido un espectáculo inconcebible en las tribunas de un partido  
de fútbol, pero parecía nacido para toda situación de índole homicida.  
Lo cual no me daba miedo, a decir verdad. Me parecía una forma sincera  
de ser lo que se es, y punto.

El caso es que, cuando estaba Vicious, toda charla paraba. Era un  
hombre que vivía para el oficio, y la gente que tenía tiempo de payasear  
tenía tiempo de sobra para ser baleada en la cabeza por algún oponente  
menos insensato. Yo hasta le tenía aprecio por eso mismo, porque me  
servía de cable a tierra. Porque me recordaba que mi forma de ganarme  
la vida no era ningún chiste.

—No tienes para qué saber lo que hacemos —me contestó de inmediato.

—Eso tal vez servía conmigo hace unos meses, pero no va a durar para  
siempre —lo urgí—. ¿Estoy dentro, sí o sí?

Vicious me miró achicando sus ojos de acero pero yo no aflojé.

—Te pregunté si estabas dispuesta a ser la conductora. Ese es el puesto  
que se te ofreció, y es lo que aceptaste. Lo único que necesitas saber  
es qué calle tomar. Es por tu propio bien quedar satisfecha con eso.

—He hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Excelente. Tras el volante no tienes igual —dijo simplemente, esta vez  
permitiendo que una sombra de semisonrisa le apareciera brevemente en  
la cara. Se sentó en el capó del auto y encendió un cigarro.

—Entonces me parece que merezco un ascenso. Yo tomé una decisión  
consciente al unirme a esta cosa. Merezco información. No voy a ser la  
aprendiz hasta el día que me muera.

Vicious se rió, y el sonido fue inquietante.

—Ya con planes para el futuro, tal parece —dijo.

—¿Y tú no? ¿O me vas a decir que no tienes ambiciones, incluso  
trabajando en este rubro?

Vicious levantó la punta de la espada y me la puso contra el cuello,  
pero fue de modo relajado, casi mórbidamente juguetón.

—Lección Número Uno —dijo—: Jamás reveles tus ambiciones a nadie.  
—Me dio un golpecito en la barbilla con la punta de la espada antes de  
volver a envainarla—. Debí saber que no era buena idea elegir una rubia  
aburrida de todo. Ya sé cómo son. Nunca se quedan contenta mucho  
tiempo en un solo lugar.

—Bien, pues —dije, picada—. Al parecer nadie te ha enseñado nunca la  
Lección Número Dos.

—¿Y cuál es?

Me le acerqué hasta casi tocarnos las narices y le clavé la mirada en sus  
ojos de vidrio:

—No subestimar a las rubias.

Vicious sonrió, y de verdad, sonrió.

—Para tener en cuenta —dijo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 3: Más cerca

- o -

You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything...

[Te doy de regalo mi aislamiento  
Te doy el odio que viene de él  
Te doy mi gran falta de fe  
Te doy todo lo que tengo...]

- o -

Unas semanas después recibí una llamada algo distinta de las demás.  
En vez de alguien cuchicheando una dirección en el teléfono antes de  
colgar, me llegaron instrucciones de mirar hacia afuera. Así lo hice, y vi  
un Chrysler Le Baron instalado fuera de la puerta.

—¿El auto es para mí? —le pregunté al teléfono.

—Súbete. Te están esperando.

Como para acentuar la indicación, vi una mano pálida hacer señas  
alegremente desde el interior del auto. Payasito Spike. Era que no. Era  
el único al que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer señas. Suspiré,  
un poquito empachada con la situación, y me metí incómodamente al  
asiento trasero del vehículo. Al volante estaba alguien que yo no había  
visto nunca, con Vicious en el asiento del acompañante.

—¿Todavía tienes la pistola? —me preguntó.

—No salga de casa sin ella —dije con una encogida de hombros. Y era  
cierto, hoy por hoy.

Vicious asintió. —Bien. Querías acción, niñita. Cuidado con lo que  
deseas.

Tragué un poco de saliva. El Chistosillo Spike no hizo más que sonreír.

—¿No será mucho el dramatismo? —dijo, y le pegó una patada al respaldo  
del asiento de Vicious.

—Lo dudo —Vicious hizo algo que se parecía vagamente a una encogida  
de hombros—. El asunto es bastante decisivo, te recuerdo. Un hito, más  
bien. Me acuerdo del primer golpe tuyo.

Spike soltó un lamento. —Qué bueno, porque el recuerdo lo tengo  
reprimido, junto con el de ese payaso que Annie contrató cuando cumplí  
diez años. Por Dios, qué cagada más horrenda.

—¿El golpe o el payaso? —preguntó Vicious, sonriendo con los ojos en  
el espejo retrovisor.

—Los dos.

Spike encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno a Vicious, que declinó  
cortesmente. Luego me puso la cajetilla bajo la nariz.

—Ehh... No, gracias —balbucié.

—Mejor se lo aceptas —me aconsejó Vicious desde el asiento  
delantero—. Normalmente tendrías que sacarle uno de su mano tiesa  
después de muerto. Te lo ofrece únicamente porque esta es una especie  
de ocasión especial.

—No es mentira —admitió Spike.

Miré feo a Vicious por ser tan condenadamente críptico y luego saqué un  
cigarro de la cajetilla.

—¿Y, piensan decirme algún día de qué están chachareando? —pregunté,  
luego de di al cigarro una chupada tranquilizadora.

No había fumado desde el segundo año de secundaria. Nunca me gustó  
mucho en ese entonces, pero ahora me proporcionaba una forma de  
distanciarse un tanto de los sucesos, y se agradecía. Bien mirado, tal  
vez por eso fuma la gente.

—Esta noche vas a matar a alguien.

Me empecé a atragantar de inmediato con una combinación espesa de  
tabaco y mi propia saliva. Spike soltó algo parecido a una risa.

—Yo creo que había que decírselo más de a poco, Vicious.

—No hay tiempo para hacer las cosas despacio. Te necesitamos porque  
es imposible que alguno de nosotros pase más desapercibido que tú en  
esta misión específica.

—¿Y cuál sería? —pregunté, recuperando el aire.

—Nuestro blanco de esta noche frecuenta un club para caballeros —dijo  
Vicious, categórico.

—O sea, un topless —tradujo Spike—. Vas a tener que disculpar a mi  
compañero. Cree que hablar como en el siglo diecinueve hace que las  
cosas suenen más importantes.

—¿Y dónde entro yo? —pregunté, sabiendo ya la respuesta, pero  
esperando el zapatazo de oírlo en voz alta.

—Bueno, encanto, tú eres la topplera —Vicious casi sonrió con la mitad  
de la boca—. ¿Lo dije en términos adecuadamente legos para ti, Spike?

Spike se limitó a mostrarle un pulgar hacia arriba, con la cabeza algo  
asomada por la ventana para exhalar una tufarada de humo.

—Ya te tenemos todo arreglado. El uniforme y todo. En esencia,  
harás lo siguiente...

- o -

Exasperada, miré mi reflejo, mientras pugnaba por equilibrar como cinco  
kilos de alas de pollo en un bandeja que tenía más o menos la mitad del  
tamaño requerido para hacer tal cosa. Eso, y la necesidad de esconder  
la pistola debajo del paño con que servía era bastante engorroso.

No estaba garantizado que fuera necesario que yo matara a alguien. Por  
el momento, se me encargaba simplemente observar y esperar. Vicious  
y Spike estaban reunidos con un... cliente, como decía Vicious tan  
perversamente. Spike me había explicado que el tipo con quien se iban  
a reunir no era ninguna blanca paloma. También me explicó que se le  
informaría por anticipado, y que ya se le había advertido varias veces,  
que si se negaba a acatar los términos, lo iban a balear. Lo único de lo  
que no estaría al tanto era que la rubia con cara de no muy viva, esa  
que le servía el picoteo, sería la encargada de pegarle el tiro.

Sabía que Spike trataba de poner el asunto en términos racionalizados  
para que yo no me sintiera tan mal. Saltaba a la vista lo nerviosa que me  
tenía esto. Tenía miedo de, al llegar el momento, no ser capaz, y estaba  
más aterrada aún de ser capaz. Vicious tenía razón. Yo lo había pedido.  
Y no me arrepentía, a decir verdad. ¿Cuál era la gracia de que uno fuera  
delincuente si iba a ser de poca monta?

Toda descoordinada, me ajusté el sostén push-up mientras les servía a  
un piño de estudiantes la sexta porción de papas fritas, manteniendo  
todo el rato los ojos pegados a los hombres del rincón. Traté de tasar  
cómo iba la conversación, y me estaba resultando más bien imposible.  
Tanto Vicious como Spike tenían una cara como para campeonato de  
póker. Si no querían que uno supiera algo, entonces uno se quedaba sin  
la más remota idea. Entonces, la vi. La señal. Mierda y mil veces mierda.

—¿Nos trae más mayonesa por favor? —preguntó Vicious, fuerte,  
haciendo una seña con la mano.

Nos trae más mayonesa por favor. Esa era la señal. Te juro que casi me  
puse a reír de los nervios, pero me las apañé para contenerme lo  
suficiente como para llegar hasta allá. Los dos me miraban de manera tan  
expectante que no sabía cómo era posible que mi víctima no se enterara.  
Tenía que saberlo. Tal vez me había estado mirando todo el rato el muy  
cabrón. Tal vez estaba llevando la mano a la pistola en este preciso  
momento. Dos segundos más y yo tal vez quedaría muerta en este piso  
inmundo con una camiseta pegada a las tetas y embarrada de mayonesa;  
exactamente la forma en que todos habían esperado que me llegara la  
hora. Pues no, no quiero. No me iba a morir así. Que se cague. ¡Que se  
cagaran todos!

¡PAM!

Me llevó un momento percatarme de que la que había disparado era yo.  
Es más, hasta me agaché. Me escondí durante un segundo detrás de  
la bandeja, inspeccionándome el cuerpo, buscando heridas. En ese  
momento me di cuenta de que la pistola mía estaba humeando. Abrí  
unos ojos inmensos, y de inmediato sentí que alguien me agarraba  
prácticamente por el pescuezo y me sacaba tironeada hasta la calle.  
Pero, en el instante en que estuve fuera me salí del semitrance, y eché  
a correr hacia el auto dispuesto para la fuga. Me metí de un salto por la  
ventanilla justo cuando el coche arrancaba a pelallanta, con el cuerpo de  
Spike todavía colgando a medias del vehículo. Lo entré de un tirón justo  
cuando salíamos del aparcadero.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que estuvimos a salvo en la limo, e,  
incluso ahí, no me sentía muy conversadora. Me limité a quedarme ahí,  
derecha, mirando hacia adelante, tamborileando frenéticamente con el  
pie contra el piso, a modo de tic nervioso. Vicious fue el primero en  
hablar.

—¿Fácil, verdad? —me preguntó.

Hice una especie de bufido y desvié la mirada a la ventana, con el pie  
zapateando aún más rápido que antes, cosa que en otras circunstancias  
me hubiera parecido físicamente imposible.

—Y si fue fácil, no te preocupes, Julia —me dijo, con una voz que muy  
posiblemente fue la más delicada que jamás le oí—. Déjame decirte que  
todos se ganan la vida matando. Nosotros lo hacemos de modo directo,  
así de simple.

Yo puse cara de hastiada.

—Por favor —murmuré—. Me imagino que ahora me vas a decir que  
después de que salimos corriendo del bar, llegó una gente muy buena y  
se llevó al tipo a vivir en a granja para que cace conejos todo el día.

Vicious soltó una risa leve, y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—La muerte es el efecto secundario y natural de todo buen negocio  
—dijo en tono serio—. Los políticos sentencian gente a muerte todos los  
días, en un modo más digerible, más aceptado socialmente, desde luego.  
Los médicos deciden quién vive y quién muere, los abogados condenan a  
muerte, los polis se hacen de la vista gorda si la paga es buena. Al  
menos nosotros no le disparamos a nadie por la espalda.

Lo miré brevemente a los ojos, tratando de descifrar si él mismo se creía  
lo que me estaba diciendo. No pude descifrar nada. Pero el hecho  
innegable era que yo lo había hecho. Al momento de mostrar quién es  
quién, el gatillo lo había apretado yo. Así que me imagino que que sí le  
creí. De pronto sentí que Spike me tocaba despacio con la bota.

—Estuviste bien. —Sonrió de modo tranquilizador—. La primera vez mía  
fue un desastre.

Los escuché a medias mientras rememoraban el equivalente mafioso de  
los tiempos aquellos. Era tan rara, la forma en que hablaban. Había oído  
en la tele eso de que la banda es la familia de uno. Pero, por la manera  
en que hablaban, parecía verdad. En realidad, no podía entender cómo  
estas dos personas podían matar con tanta facilidad, ni el desempacho  
con que me volví una de ellos. Me sentí culpable, no tanto por haber  
apretado el gatillo, sino justamente por no haberme sentido culpable. No  
hacía más que pensar "Carajo, qué clase de enferma soy? ¿Acaso siempre  
tuve esto por dentro? ¿Esa es la razón de que nunca haya conseguido  
encajar en ninguna otra parte?".

—¿Estás bien? —me volió a preguntar Vicious.

La limo ya había pasado a dejar a Spike, y al parecer Vicious se sintió  
compelido a acompañarme hasta la puerta. Normalmente no lo hacía,  
pero me imagino que se daba cuenta de que yo seguía un poco  
descompuesta con todo el asunto.

—Sí, bien —le dije sin cuidado.

—Porque si te quieres salir, este es el momento —dijo, tajante.

Me paralicé en la puerta, con la llave ya puesta. He ahí la razón de por  
qué me acompañó a la puerta. Para darme un ultimátum. Típico.

—Mañana vas a recibir una llamada —continuó—. Y si contestas, es  
todo. Entras de por vida. Después de eso, si te vas, es en ataúd.

—Por Dios, Vicious —rezongué. De verdad que se ponía demasiado  
dramático.

—Tú y Spike se pueden burlar de mí todo lo que quieran. Pero soy  
sincero. Esto no es ningún Club de Tobi. Es una empresa. Lección  
Número Tres, Julia. La persona es una cosa y el negocio es otra. Esta  
noche lo hiciste sin siquiera pensarlo. La clave es mantener esas dos  
cosas separadas incluso en el calor del momento.

Algo en su tono me hizo encabronarme de rabia. Giré sobre las puntas  
de los pies.

—¿Y tú, Vicious? Si es que te llamas así —dije de manera híper  
sarcastica—. Tú y el negocio son uno solo. Si yo no hubiera sido rubia y  
no hubiera tenido tetas decentes, todavía les estaría haciendo de chofer  
a ti y a Tribilín por todo Marte en un Ford Fiesta. Me he pasado medio  
año llevándolos para todos lados y todavía no confían en mí ni un  
milímetro. No, claro que no, sería malo para el negocio —dije en tono  
burlesco, metiendo salvajemente la llave en la cerradura.

No sabía por qué de pronto me estaba dando tanta rabia contra él.  
Supongo que era, más que nada, porque lo último que necesitaba era que  
alguien me estuviera diciendo las verdades del oficio de asesinar. Lo que  
me hacía falta era algo humano, carajo. Alguna cosa torpe y tonta e  
imperfecta. Jamás creí que iba a añorar los días de asiento trasero, pero  
al menos en ellos había alguna sinceridad detrás de los manoseos al  
tuntún.

—Eric.

Arrugué la cara al oír su voz.

—¿Qué? —largué, fuerte.

—Me llamo Eric —repitió.

Sacudí la cabeza y me volví a mirarlo.

—¿Eric? —pregunté, sin terminar de entender qué pasaba.

—Sí —dijo simplemente.

Lo quedé mirando como si acabara de brotarle una segunda cabeza, y,  
en cierto modo extraño y metafórico, así fue. Había una especie de  
subtexto extraño en su nombre verdadero. Los ojos se le veían distintos  
cuando lo decía. Su expresión corporal parecía diferente en cierto modo.  
En realidad... fue una cosa más conocida que distinta. Yo había visto  
antes esa mirada.

—Quiero follar contigo —saqué, poniéndole nombre a la mirada.

—¿Qué?

Me reí fuerte y traté de hacer la Julia Entra A Su Apartamento, Toma  
Cinco.

—Nada. —Suspiré y abrí la puerta.

—¿Me dijiste que querías follar conmigo?

—Sí, Eric, eso dije —dije desde el vestíbulo.

—Pues, sería inaceptable —Vicious mostró una sonrisa a medias, con  
su comportamiento anterior volviéndole de manera instantánea—. Tú  
entiendes; malo para el negocio.

—Dios no quiera —contesté con una voz demasiado ardorosa.

Y nos quedamos así, sin movernos. Nos quedamos así porque se nos  
ocurrió que sí, que sí teníamos muchísimas ganas de acostarnos con  
alguien. Nos quedamos así también porque era obvio que los dos  
estábamos pensando lo mismo. Y nos quedamos así porque jamás en  
la historia de nuestras vidas la transacción había sido tan expedita.  
Pero nos quedamos así solamente un momento, luego del cual agarré a  
Vicious-Eric por el botón de la bragueta, lo metí al apartamento y cerré  
de un portazo.

_ME HACES ACERCAME A DIOS_


	4. Capítulo 4

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 4: Todos saben

- o -

_The snake is poised and is held by your noise_  
_You charm the life out of demons_  
_You kept me there with the web of your hair_  
_And everybody knows your fate, honey, everybody knows your fate._

[La víbora está presta y la frena tu bullicio  
Tú que encantas de muerte a los demonios,  
me dejas prendado a la red de tus rizos  
Y todos saben tu destino, reina,  
todos saben tu destino]

- o -

Esa noche fue la primera cláusula del Gran Pacto. En términos oficiales,  
el Pacto jamás se hizo. Ninguno de los dos firmó nada. Nadie estipuló  
lineamientos. Es más, la primera persona que siquiera lo denominó Gran  
Pacto fue Spike. Los Sospechosos de Siempre, y con eso me refiero a  
Vicious, Spike, los chicos y yo, estábamos repasando los detalles de lo  
que en pocas palabras era un asalto a territorio enemigo. Alguien nos  
debía plata que no tuvieron la delicadeza de pagar, así que íbamos a  
incursionar para confiscar el par de millones de woolongs en drogas que  
por lo visto el aludido había adquirido con dicha plata. Si por esas cosas  
de la vida le llegaba un balazo durante aquel procedimiento, qué remedio.  
No quiero sonar ingenua, pero los muchachos por lo general tenían  
razón en cuanto a los que matábamos. No digo que todos hayan sido  
monstruos sádicos, pero sí voy a decir que muy pocos verduleros que se  
deslomaban por pagar la universidad de sus hijos resultaron heridos en  
la filmación de esta película. La gente que matábamos era generalmente  
como nosotros, o sea, que mejor disparábamos nosotros antes que  
dispararan ellos. En mi tercer trabajo, ya casi se me había pasado por  
completo la cosa de los tiritones.

Pero mientras repasábamos los planes, por casualidad crucé la mirada  
con Vicious. Aunque para mí no fue nada fuera de lo normal, no sé qué  
diablos habremos hecho que haya sido tan obvio en ese medio segundo,  
porque Spike me la cantó en el camino al coche.

—Ustedes se están acostando —observó como al pasar, con un cigarrillo  
colgando de la boca.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté. No de modo defensivo, eso sí. Más que  
nada tenía curiosidad.

—Bueno, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Qué, ahora somos amigas del alma?

—Me parece medio raro, eso es todo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sería  
muy poco profesional. Sexearse a un compañero de trabajo.

—¿Sexearse?

—No sé. Como le estén diciendo los chicos hoy en día. Yo en general me  
preocupo más de hacerlo que de ponerle nombres —dijo con toda soltura.

Yo puse cara de hastío. El quintaesencial Chistosillo Spike, damas y  
caballeros.

—Sería poco profesional únicamente si lo permitimos —dije.

Y así lo creía. Lo sigo creyendo, en realidad.

—Ah. El Gran Pacto —Suspiró—. Muchos son los que han caído ante sus  
esperanzas falsas y promesas de puro brillo.

—¡Mira, Spike, tetas! —señalé alegremente en la otra dirección.

—¡¿Dónde?! —exclamó él, aunque medio en broma.

Y así, la cargosa cantinela de Chistosillo Spike fue avasallada por al  
menos unos minutos. Aunque tenía razón. Era algo así como un pacto.  
Yo no nos calificaba exactamente como amigos con derecho ni nada por  
el estilo. Supongo que éramos socios. Cada asociación se basa en dar algo  
que el otro necesita, y vice versa. Los dos necesitábamos establecer un  
lazo con algo en un modo únicamente recreativo. Algo de cable a tierra  
tenía el estar con otra persona, después de las correrías sanguinarias por  
las que pasábamos cada noche. Nos manteníamos humanos mutuamente,  
nos manteníamos mutuamente alerta. Nos recordábamos que seguíamos  
siendo mortales, con todas las fragilidades incluidas. En nuestro rubro,  
era fácil olvidarse de eso.

Pero hasta ahí eran los alcances de nuestra asociación. Lo último que los  
dos queríamos era estar frenado por esa clase de ataduras, no cuando  
una bala perdida las puede cortar en cualquier momento. Era peligroso  
sentir apego, y por eso manteníamos una distancia respetuosa en las  
horas de trabajo. No se trataba de no tenernos ningún cariño. Llegué a  
tenerle la misma estima que él y Spike habían empezado a tenerse, el  
mismo afecto con que Spike y yo nos cuidábamos mutuamente las  
espaldas. Pero estaba el lazo. Una especie de cercanía nacida de nuestra  
distancia. Los dos nos aceptábamos por lo que éramos y no esperábamos  
nada más. Hay algo muy escaso y muy bello en eso.

Con los años, la gente dio por hecho que éramos pareja. Nunca le  
dijimos a nadie del Pacto, pero la gente fue captando la noción. Había  
pequeñeces, cambios sutiles que la gente percibía. Cositas, como ciertos  
gestos y miradas de entendimiento que vienen con la intimidad. Pero  
había líneas que jamás cruzamos, más peligrosas que meterse a la cama.  
Y yo estaba contenta.

Tenía un trabajo que llegué a disfrutar, grandes amigos, y había  
encontrado un amante completamente adecuado para mis necesidades  
de aquella época. Por supuesto, cada vez que una persona es capaz de  
hacer un alto, mirar su entorno y descubrir que es verdaderamente feliz,  
es el momento exacto que se puede documentar como el principio del fin.


	5. Capítulo 5

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 5: El gran vacío

-o-

_Driving faster in my car_  
_Falling further from just what we are_  
_Smoke a cigarette and lie some more_  
_These conversations kill_

[Ir en mi auto a gran velocidad  
Cada vez más lejos de los que somos de verdad  
Fumarse un cigarro y mentir un poco más  
Estas conversaciones pueden matar]

- o -

A estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir llamadas extrañas, pero  
toda la gente del universo se pone nerviosa cuando el teléfono suena  
después de las tres de la mañana. Miré el aparato un momento antes  
de tomarlo y atender.

—¿Vicious? —dije con voz suave, sabiendo perfectamente bien que  
era él, y que muy probablemente eran noticias malas.

—Vamos para allá —vociferó Vicious por el teléfono—. No te muevas.

Sonaba un caos absoluto en el trasfondo, ningún sonido discernible de los  
demás, pero todos hostiles.

—¿Qué pasa? —Me incorporé al punto, buscando a tientas el interruptor  
de la luz.

—La cagamos —dijo parcamente. Una pausa en la que se oyeron tiros.  
El pie se me empezó a mover febrilmente bajo las sábanas.

—Por Dios. ¿Están bien?

—No... Spike... Lo vamos a dejar en tu casa —tenía la voz tirante.

Hasta aterrada. Me bajé inmediatamente de la cama y empecé a  
pasearme por la habitación. Vicious no se aterraba.

—No lo pueden traer para acá —me apresuré a decir, pensando en las  
consecuencias de que Spike llegara a morirse en mi departamento—. Es  
demasiado público. No se puede.

—No queda otra. No lo podemos llevar a un hospital, Julia, ya lo sabes.

—¿Y Gerves?

Gerves era el tipo. Ya sabes. El que nos arregla los problemas a la gente  
como nosotros. Hay uno en toda organización.

—Muerto.

El estómago casi se me cayó al piso.

—Vicious... —protesté.

—Julia, por favor.

Si me quedaban ganas de seguir discutiendo, no podría haber continuado.  
Ya estaban golpeándome la puerta. Suspiré y abrí de un tirón, y unos  
hombres, que tampoco parecían estar en condición envidiable, entraron  
cargado a un Spike inconsciente y con una hemorragia profusa. Los  
siguió Vicious, con un aspecto absolutamente demacrado.

—Perdón, pero no sé qué más hacer —me dijo de modo muy acelerado,  
y en una voz como dos tonos más alta que lo normal.

Pugné por no despavorirme entre el ruido y la sangre que me rodeaban.  
Por Dios, si él mismo estaba prácticamente temblando. Fue la primera  
vez, desde que me había unido al cartel, en que llegué a sentir espanto.  
Traer a Spike aquí era un peligro. Si Vicious había tenido que recurrir a  
esto, entonces algo había salido horrorosamente mal.

—Tranquilo —traté de ser calmante. Miré la cara húmeda y cadavérica  
de Spike y descubrí que ser "calmante" no era hazaña poca—. Váyanse  
tranquilos. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

—¡Vicious, nos tenemos que ir ya! —gritó uno de los hombres más  
grandes por detrás de él.

—Vayan, vayan —repetí.

Él le dio una mirada más a Spike, antes de acercarse y darme un beso  
ligero en los labios. Era la primera muestra de afecto semipública que él  
jamás me hubiera dado.

—Gracias —susurró antes de echar a correr del departamento, con un  
portazo al salir.

Oí el coche salir toda carrera y luego me volví para mirar a mi paciente.  
Tiritaba un tanto, e hice lo que pude por volver a cubrirle la herida con  
todo paño que tuviera por ahí. Tenía la respiración sumamente irregular.  
Al verlo, parecía que cada segundo era una lucha. Pensé brevemente en  
la expresión de Vicious al entrar, en el tono de su voz cuando habló, y  
me estremecí. ¿Cuántos otros habían muerto? ¿Cuántos de nuestros  
camaradas eliminados por el bien del negocio? Spike se convulsó  
violentamente por un momento, antes de volver a relajarse, con la cara  
casi tan blanca como un papel.

—¿Te vas a morir aquí mismo en mi sofá, verdad? —pregunté tristemente,  
quitándole de la frente uno de sus gruesos rizos.

Hubo otro golpe en mi puerta, este inconfundiblemente entrometido.

—¿Todo bien ahí dentro? —cacareó mi casera—. Sentí un escándalo.

—Estoy bien —grité en respuesta, luego añadí—: Gracias por preguntar.  
—No estaba de más la educación.

La señora esperó unos instantes, luego oí sus pasos de pato alejarse de  
mi puerta. Por Dios, tal vez en la mañana misma iban a llegar los polis.

—Todo por culpa tuya —le dije al cuerpo inconciente que tenía a mi  
lado—. Tuya y del ridículo de tu colega.

Spike, obviamente, no respondió. Se me ocurrió en ese momento lo  
deprimente que era el silencio, porque Spike siempre tenía una respuesta.  
Me imaginé cómo sería no volver a oír nunca sus comentarios de listillo.  
No verlo sonreír más por el espejo retrovisor. Nunca más verlo, divertida,  
traer a Vicious de vuelta a la tierra cuando se extralimitaba. Pensé en los  
otros que podíamos haber perdido, y las cosas de ellos que echaría de  
menos. Pensé en la posibilidad de que Vicious no volviera esa noche.

Pensé en dónde me dejaría eso. Sola otra vez. Aburrida otra vez.  
Desdichada otra vez. Fue todo en cuanto pude pensar mientras me  
quedaba en la silla mecedora que había comprado por pura estética,  
oyendo la respiración penosa de uno de los pocos amigos que me  
quedaban.


	6. Capítulo 6

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 6: Balada de la sopa de pollo

- o -

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, tenía marcada la cara con el  
tallado labrado en la madera de la silla. Llevé despacio mi mirada a Spike,  
convencida de que a estas alturas estaría muerto.

—¿Estás vivo? —pregunté.

No contestó, pero pude ver que el pecho se le elevaba y bajaba  
despacio, y un poco más distendido que antes. Vicious siempre decía  
que el chiquillo este tenía siete vidas. En ese momento le creí.

Sin saber qué más hacer, y cayendo en la repetina cuenta de que me  
moría de hambre, hice el intento de preparar algo de comer. No tenía  
mucho. Tenía pensado ir a comprar cosas esa tarde, pero me parecía  
indelicado hacerlo con un hombre medio muerto en mi sofá. Lo único  
razonable que había para comer era una lata de sopa. No había nada  
excesivamente objetable en tomar sopa de pollo a las 9 y media de la  
mañana. Cierto, el pollo no era una carne muy de desayuno, pero se me  
ocurrían cosas peores. Me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo tiempo, no  
sé por qué, de modo que abrí la lata y la vertí sin ningún lucimiento en la  
olla. Me acordé de una canción que yo cantaba de niña, aunque no pude  
acordarme de dónde salió.

_Te dije una vez_  
_ Te dije dos_  
_ Que la sopa de pollo_  
_ Es buena en toda estación_

—¿Hola?

Me paralicé, asustada de oír otra voz en la casa.

—¿Sí? —llamé de vuelta.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Me morí?

Solté un suspiro de alivio tan increíble, que creo que me saqué como  
tres litros de aire.

—No todavía. —Le sonreí, yendo a apoyarme contra el marco de a  
puerta.

Un gesto de enorme confusión le pasó por la cara, seguido de alivio al  
reconocerme. Fue una cosa adorable y desgarradora al mismo tiempo.

—Ah. —Sonrió, relajándose visiblemente—. Hola, Ju.

—Hola. —Me volví a sentar en la mecedora, frente a él—. ¿Quieres sopa?

Spike pareció considerarlo. Jamás lo había visto rechazar comida, pero  
para todo había una primera vez.

—Mejor no —dijo débilmente—. Creo que se me puede salir. —Señaló casi  
con cara de vergüenza su abdomen mal zurcido—. Perdón por tus toallas.

—No te preocupes. Ya las sumé a tu cuenta —le guiñé un ojo y volví a la  
cocina por la sopa.

—¿Estabas cantando? —me preguntó, con la voz rasposa y tirante.

—Sí —llamé desde la cocina—. ¿Por qué?

—Como que me despertaste, creo. Pero fue bueno. Estaba teniendo unos  
sueños asquerosos, y después te escuché y me... No sé. Fue bueno.

Sonreí al volver a sentarme con mi sopa condensada:

—Pues muchas gracias. Para que sepas, estuve en un coro.

—Cállate.

—No, en serio. Todos los años me tocaba cantar esa parte de "Noche de  
paz". Ya sabes cuál. Esa de arrodillarse.

Claro que el cura no se imaginaba que estaba prediciendo el resto de mi  
vida en el colegio.

Spike sonrió. —Bueno y ¿qué estabas cantando? Se me hizo conocido.

—No sé —dije por entre una cucharada de sopa de pollo—. Se me vino a  
la cabeza de repente. Algo de la sopa en enero...

—Enero es tan bonito. Para andar en la nieve y el hielito —recitó Spike  
en vez de cantar—. Pero a la una, a las tres y a las dos, Se toma sopa  
de pollo con arroz.

Pareció evaluar su performance y luego añadió:

—Gracias, público.

Lo miré extrañamente por un momento, antes de reírme tan fuerte que  
saqué volando la sopa desde la cuchara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. Esa es la canción, ¿no?

—Sí, esa es la canción —saqué por entre mis risas—. Pero es que es lo  
más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? No sé. Porque "en la nieve y el hielito" suena nueve veces  
más extraño viniendo de un maleante que apenas se salvó de morir  
desangrado en mi sofá —contesté, todavía riéndome un poco.

—Lección Tres —dijo Spike, imitando el raspar excesivamente serio de  
Vicious—. La persona es una cosa y el negocio es otra.

Sacudí la cabeza. —También te dijo todo eso, ¿verdad?

—No. Mao nos lo enseñó. Y supongo que a él le habrán enseñado los  
ancianos. Es como... una tradición. Ninguno de nosotros tiene familia, y  
tal vez por eso nos inventamos proverbios así. Es como lindo, cuando uno  
lo piensa. Como la versión mafiosa de la canción de la sopa de pollo.

Lo miré ladeando la cabeza. —¿Tanto así?

—Mi mamá me cantaba esa canción cuando cocinaba y todo eso. Y por  
eso me anduve asustando cuando te escuché. Pensé que me había  
llevado la carroza. Pero ella siempre decía que su mamá se la cantaba a  
ella y que su abuela se la cantaba a su mamá. Sería muy raro que en el  
cartel hiciéramos sopa de pollo, así que hacemos rimitas sobre matar  
gente y esas cosas. No digo que sean material para poner en las tarjetas  
de saludo, pero el principio es el mismo.

Suspiré y descansé la cabeza en una mano, picoteando ausentemente un  
fideo solitario que se agarraba del borde del tazón. Algo en la voz de él al  
hablar en ese momento me puso triste.

—Tu mamá, ¿eh? —pregunté con voz suave—. Para serte franca, nunca  
pensé que alguien aquí tuviera algo como una mamá.

—La tuve alguna vez. Todos, en algún momento. Pero ninguno fue capaz  
de mantenerlos cerca —dijo, cerrando los ojos un momento.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono. Los dos volvimos la cabeza como  
latigazo en dirección a este, con pavor de recibir cuales fueran las  
noticias que llegarían del otro lado. Nos miramos brevemente y tragamos  
saliva mientras yo cogía el auricular. Casi hice un gesto de dolor al  
ponérmelo contra la oreja.

—¿Hola?

—¿Cómo está?

Exhalé despacio, aunque ni había advertido que estuviera conteniendo la  
respiración.

—Vicious. —Spike parecía haber tenido una reacción similar—. Está  
despierto. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—Por favor.

Los dos intercambiaron cordialidades breves durante un momento, luego  
la cara de Spike se volvió muy solemne. Después de eso le salió muy  
poco más que unos "mm" desabridos. Por último, me devolvió el teléfono.

—Tengo que colgar, Julia —practicamente me ladró Vicious—. Nos vemos  
a la noche.

Clic.

Miré el auricular muerto un segundo antes de azotarlo contra la base.

—¿Más asuntos que no me conciernen? —le pregunté a Spike con una  
voz corrosiva.

—Te lo va a decir esta noche. —Spike suspiró.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer?

—Nos cagaron, eso pasó. Uno de los nuestros nos vendió, y cuando eso  
pasa, no hay respuestas fáciles.


	7. Capítulo 7

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 7: Si vale de algo

- o -

_There's battle lines being drawn_  
_Nobody's right if everybody's wrong..._

[Se están trazando líneas de guerra  
Nadie está bien si todos yerran...]

- o -

—Ahora todo será distinto —le dijo Vicious al techo.

No daba la impresión de que fuéramos a tener un momento postcoital  
muy emotivo. Habló como lo hacía siempre. Como comentando negocios  
nuevos.

—Me lo imaginé —suspiré, rodando hasta quedar de espaldas a él. No  
quería tener que mirarlo en ese momento. No sé por qué, pero sabía que  
si lo miraba me iba a encabronar.

—Van a tratar de adornar este asunto en el futuro. Van a tratar de fingir  
que es una disputa administrativa. Pero lo que yo te digo es la verdad  
sincera. Estamos al borde de una guerra civil.

Solté un bufido y me di vuelta para mirarlo, al concluir que daba lo mismo,  
ya que de todos modos me había encabronado:

—No me estás diciendo la verdad sincera. Estás magnificando las cosas.  
Una guerra civil es una batalla al interior de un país. Nosotros no somos  
un país. Somos un hato de maleantes. Tienen razón: es una disputa  
administrativa.

—Como quieras. Una disputa con muchísimos muertos, entonces.

Cerré los ojos con aquella aseveración cruda pero aterrizadora. Vicious  
hizo una pequeña pausa, solo puedo suponer que para añadir efecto  
dramático, antes de seguir el embate:

—Es claro que tú y los demás gozan riéndose a expensas mías, pero es  
mi tendencia a magnificar las cosas lo que me ha mantenido con vida  
todos estos años. Lo indiscutible es esto: alguien al interior de los  
Dragones hizo un trato con una banda rival, para eliminar a quienes  
consideran amenazas. A cambio de qué, no lo sé, pero mi sospecha es  
que se viene una fusión.

—Así que nos quieren absorber.

—Exacto —dijo Vicious, con algo que sonó entre ternura y orgullo por su  
cuasi protegida. De verdad que a veces era tan bobo—. Obviamente,  
queremos descubrir quién es el traidor, destruirlo y luego hacerle una  
visita a la otra banda.

—¿Y los ancianos?

—No les interesa la venganza.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero captaba que él  
se moría de ganas de decirlo, así que le tiré un hueso.

—Porque ellos son los que nos traicionaron.

Suspiré. Él tenía razón. Por melodramático que fuera este hombre, tenía  
razón. Esto iba a ser un despelote del carajo.

—¿Cuántos más crees que sepan de esto? —pregunté, ya sintiendo que  
el pie me picaba por zangolotearse.

—Lo desconozco. En este momento, lo mejor es dar por hecho que todos  
los que sobrevivieron están metidos. Sé que yo no lo estoy. Y Spike no  
podría estarlo porque, como de costumbre, sobrevivió puramente por  
chiripa.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo no estoy metida? —pregunté con gesto serio.

—No lo sé. —Hizo algo que casi fue una sonrisa—. Me estoy permitiendo  
un dos por ciento de error.

Lo quedé mirando un segundo antes de volver a darle la espalda, para  
esconder la sonrisa idiota que me había aparecido. Sabía que eso era lo  
más cercano que Vicious llegaría jamás a admitir que confiaba en mí.

- o -

La noche siguiente me asignaron nuevamente como chofer. Estaba algo  
encrespada al principio, por considerarlo una especie de baja de rango.

—Sandeces —fue la respuesta de Vicious—. Eres un demonio sobre  
ruedas.

—_She's a maniac, maaaniac_ —cantó Spike en concordancia.

Le propiné mi mirada patentada anti-Spike, que estaba a medio camino  
entre la irritación y la diversión:

—Es que no sé por qué me están dejando fuera. Soy perfectamente  
capaz con una pistola —puchereé.

Me estaba portando como niñita de cinco años, pero a esas alturas me  
importaba un comino.

—No te estamos dejando fuera —explicó Vicious—. Te estamos  
ascendiendo.

—Ah, cómo no —dije con cara de hartazgo.

—Ju, detrás del volante eres un animal. —Spike me sonrió—. Esta noche  
te necesitamos a ti. Así de simple.

Vicious asintió su concordancia. Yo suspiré, lo cual era lo más cercano  
a una aceptación verbal que pensaba darles. No se trataba de que  
estuviera deseosa por matar. Era que el chofer siempre tenía un cierto  
desapego respecto de los acontecimientos. No quería sentir desapego  
ahora, no con cosas tan grandes en el horizonte. Me ponía incómoda.

- o -

El trabajo salió... típico. Para cuando frené chirriando en nuestro punto  
de reunión para la noche, lo único que todos tenían en la cabeza era  
emborracharse hasta el culo. Pero no habría sido prudente que saliéramos  
esa noche, sobre todo porque los Dragones jamás festejaban sin armar la  
tole tole. Como renuente, la limo nos dejó a los cuatro en nuestros  
puntos escogidos, que en mi caso estaba a una calles de mi casa. Pero  
al acercarme a mi apartamento, pude percibir que algo andaba mal.  
Saqué la pistola y me metí de un salto al callejón. Todo estaba tranquilo.  
Demasiado tranquilo. Eché un vistazo pegada a la pared, y cuál no fue  
mi horror al ver un cadáver colgado sobre la baranda de la entrada. Mi  
casera. Me aguanté el grito y volví a esconder la cabeza. Mierda. No era  
necesariamente algo relacionado con el trabajo. A cada rato le pegaban  
un tiro a alguien en Marte. Pero... ni por los diablos me iba a meter a  
ese apartamento. Me alejé varias calles, todo el rato con mi mano en la  
pistola, hasta llegar a un lugar lo bastante público. Llamé a Vicious y se  
lo dije.

—Qué rápidos —fue su respuesta.

—No sabemos que sean ellos —señalé.

—Pero seríamos unos pelotudos si no lo supusiéramos. En fin. te vamos a  
poner en uno de los refugios. Quédate donde estás. Voy a mandar a  
alguien para que te recoja.

—¿Y voy a estar sola ahí? —No sé por qué, pero no me parecía muy  
seguro.

—Iré en la mañana. Y Spike está allí.

—¿Y por qué está en un refugio?

—Porque es un gandul que no se puede pagar una casa propia. —Vicious  
suspiró—. No te preocupes, Julia. Estas cosas pasan a cada rato. Nos las  
vamos a arreglar. Somos profesionales.

No pude menos que reírme un poco de que la aseveración de "estas  
cosas pasan a cada rato" hubiera sido usada a modo de consuelo.  
Colgamos, y esperé hasta que Lin me tocó un bocinazo desde otra nueva  
cagada de coche propiedad del cartel. Con toda la plata que amasaban,  
lo más razonable sería que gastaran un poquito más en nuestros  
vehículos de escape.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Bien. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mi casera —dije con voz  
triste.

Era una vieja insportable, pero por cierto que no le deseaba la muerte.  
Fue sinceramente una de los pocos inocentes damnificados con nuestros  
asuntos. Me sentía mal por eso, pese a todo.

Lin, como sabiendo lo que yo pensaba, no dijo nada. No hizo más que  
sonreír y decir buenas noches al dejarme en el frontis de un dúplex  
roñoso. Los lugares a los que lleva la vida.


	8. Capítulo 8

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 8: Fe

- o -

_You're looking for salvation_  
_You're looking for deliverance_  
_You're looking like an idiot and you no longer care._

[Tienes deseos de salvarte  
Tienes ganas de liberarte  
Tienes cara de imbécil y parece no importarte]

- o -

—Ehh... ¿Ju?

—¿Qué? —largué.

—Parece que el pie se te va a despegar de la pierna.

Miré brevemente la extremidad aludida, que, en efecto, se zangoloteaba  
a todo pasto.

—Perdón —dije, agarrándolo físicamente para hacerlo parar. Apenas lo  
solté, no obstante, empezó de nuevo—. Escapa a mi control.

A Spike pareció hacerle gracia. Estiró una mano y apretó mi pie contra  
el piso. Ambos lo miramos un momento, y luego pasamos la atención a  
mi otro pie, que ya empezaba a compensar por su colega cautivo. Spike  
me dio una mirada rara, y luego aprisionó el otro pie, hasta que el libre  
empezó a sacudirse otra vez.

—¿Sinceramente no tienes control sobre esto? —preguntó.

—Es un tic nervioso.

Me encogí de hombros, aunque no sentí la menor vergüenza. Raro, pero  
nunca me sentía cohibida con Spike.

—Digo —seguí—, puedo hacer que pare, pero requiere un esfuerzo  
consciente. Y si estoy nerviosa por lo general tengo otras cosas en  
la cabeza. ¿Ves? —Le di una mirada a mi pie como si le ordenara  
telepáticamente que parara, lo cual en realidad era así, en cierto modo.  
El pie se comportó.

—Te felicito —me elogió Spike.

—Ahora coméntame que gente que ni conozco acaba de matar a tiros a  
mi casera.

—Oye, ¿supiste que una manada de desconocidos acribilló a tu casera?

—Y... —El pie empezó otra vez—. Helo ahí.

Spike sacudió la cabeza, maravillado:

—Bueno, en todo caso, no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa.

—¿Y por qué no? —Suspiré—. ¿Porque ustedes me van a proteger?

—Pues... sí, por eso. ¿No lo hemos hecho siempre?

Sonreí ante la intención, aunque no ayudó mucho:

—Todo este asunto se nos salió de las manos. Unos tipos de traje que  
no saben ni dónde tienen el culo van a decidir quién vive y quién muere.  
Sé que cómo les gusta a ustedes creerse amos de su destino... Sobre  
todo Vicious. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que si esta gente nos quiere  
muertos, nos morimos.

Spike no dijo nada. Solamente suspiró y me ofreció un cigarro. Una cosa  
que siempre agradecí de Spike: nunca hablaba por oír su propia voz. Si  
no tenía nada útil que decir, se quedaba con la boca cerrada.

—¿Sabes? —empecé otra vez—. Creo que Vicious piensa que Mao está  
detrás de todo esto.

—Lo más probable es que lo esté.

—¿Cómo puedes creer eso? —largué—. Prácticamente te crió a ti y a él.  
¿De verdad crees que ese hombre te hubiera mandado a morir esa  
noche?

Spike movía la cabeza:

—Eso no estaba planeado como la masacre que fue. La cagaron ellos, no  
nosotros. Y creo que todo el asunto divide más todavía la opinión en el  
cartel sobre adónde ir ahora. Yo creo absolutamente que Mao en parte  
apoya la unión. ¿Y sabes qué? Le encuentro razón.

Lo miré sobrecogida. —¿Cómo que le encuentras razón?

—Yo creo que Mao es un excelente hombre de negocios. Y, a diferencia  
de casi toda su gente, creo que él preferiría evitar la violencia si es que  
puede. Y encuentro astuto que unamos fuerzas.

—¿Entonces por qué apoyas a Vicious?

—Porque es mi amigo. Y porque, en lo que a mi vida se refiere, me da  
igual. Yo nunca me metí en esto por el negocio.

—¿Y por qué te metiste?

—Porque me lo ofrecieron —dijo, después de encogerse de hombros—. ¿Y  
tú?

—Igual.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, y luego suspiré hondamente y  
me estiré en el piso. Estaba tendida de espaldas, mirando al ventilador  
del techo dar vueltas y vueltas. Era calmante, en un modo extraño.

—Es que parece una idiotez —le dije a nadie específico—. Que yo haya  
aceptado esta vida, así, tan fácil. La gente astuta vitrinea un poco  
antes.

Spike se estiró también, de modo que quedamos los dos mirando el  
ventilador del techo.

—Los ricos vitrinean —me corrigió con cierta tristeza.

Me volví, y quedé mirando el costado de su cara:

—¿Qué clase de gente somos, al final?

Se volvió de modo de quedar mirándome directamente a los ojos. Nunca  
antes lo había notado, pero un ojo era un poquito más oscuro que el  
otro. Era sutil, pero, bien mirado, podía distinguirse claramente. En cierto  
modo pareció apropiado el que Spike tuviera ojos dispares. Sencillamente,  
había algo en él que no cuadraba. Al conocerlo, yo había más que nada  
interpretado su especie de desapego relax como una simple pose para  
atraer al sexo opuesto. Y, aunque estaba bastante segura de que igual  
usaba dicha cualidad para hacer cosas así, ahora me producía una  
impresión distinta. Me parecía simplemente extraviado. Como si se  
conformara con marcar el paso, sin una dirección concreta y sin gran  
interés en tenerla. Algo así como yo. Casi toda la gente le achacaba mi  
personalidad a ser una zorra, cuando en realidad era que nunca había  
encontrado algo merecedor de mi atención completa. Y entonces algo  
muy curioso le pasó por la cara. Al principio no la reconocí muy bien, y  
luego me llegó una racha de nostalgia por el asiento trasero, tan fuerte  
que pareció un _flashback_ de LSD.

Me iba a besar.

¿Me iba a besar? ¿Y por qué diablos iba a hacer una cosa así? Pero era  
inequívoco que iba a hacerlo. En cualquier momento iba a empezar a  
acercarse... eso. Ahí viene. La boca de Spike se venía contra la mía y yo  
estaba absolutamente impotente para reaccionar. Digo... este era Spike.  
El Chistosillo Spike. Viniéndoseme encima. Tal vez yo podía volver la  
cabeza sutilmente y hacer como si no me hubiera percatado. Tal vez  
podía sentarme rápido, como necesitando ir al baño o algo similar. Tal  
vez...

Nuestros labios conectaron. Y en ese segundo fue como si alguien me  
hubiera borrado todo pensamiento del cerebro. Todo lo que me había  
tenido preocupada desapareció por completo de mi mente. No había  
nada más que los dos. Nada más que el momento. Y qué si estábamos  
acampando en el piso sucio de un refugio del hampa, esperando el turno  
de que nos mataran a tiros. Y qué.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a alguien sin pensar en otra cosa.  
Y ahí fue que casi me cago de miedo.

Me eché hacia atrás de repente y miré hacia otro lado. Pude casi sentir  
cómo la vergüenza irradiaba de él, y sentí el impulso de decirle que no  
tenía por qué sentir vergüenza. De verdad. Además, lo había hecho de  
lujo. Pero me pareció que decirlo hubiera sido una idiotez, así que en  
cambio me levanté y fui al baño, que no era muy distinto de la sala.  
Cerré la puerta por dentro y miré con cierta diversión a mi pie empezar  
otra vez. Muy bien. Todo aquel asunto no había ocurrido. Era todo un  
sueño. Todo.

—¿Te viene alguna vez la sensación de que toda tu vida es un sueño  
gigante del que nunca te despiertas? —resonaron sus palabras en mi  
cabeza.

Clásica cita marca Spike. Su raciocinio para todas las cosas. Todo era  
un sueño. No, le respondí. La vida no es un sueño... Solo una colección  
de momentos.


	9. Capítulo 9

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 9: Juego cruel

- o -

_What a wicked thing to do_  
_To make me dream of you_  
_What a wicked thing to say_  
_You never felt this way_  
_No, I don't want to fall in love_

[Pero qué cruel tu juego  
Hacerme soñar contigo  
Pero qué cruel decirlo  
Que nunca lo habías sentido  
No, no me quiero enamorar]

- o -

A la noche siguiente estuve tan fría y enojona con todo el mundo,  
que Shin hasta me hizo un ruido como de gato engrifado.

—Perdón —dije—. Es que he andado media alterada últimamente.

Los dos me estaban mirando. Uno con cara de culpa, el otro con  
curiosidad. Yo no quería devolverle la mirada a ninguno de los dos,  
porque, del mismo modo en que Spike había podido tasarnos a Vicious  
y a mí con un solo vistazo, se me ocurría que el simple acto de mirar a  
alguien a los ojos pondría todo en evidencia.

¿Poner qué en evidencia? Apenas nos habíamos besado. Vicious y yo  
no éramos exactamente oficiales. Cierto, yo no había estado con ningún  
otro en todo el tiempo de estar con él, y me parecía que él tampoco  
estaba con alguien más. Él era la especie de hombre con mentalidad de  
para qué comprar la vaca cuando la leche es gratis. Alguna variación en  
su perspectiva hubiera requerido esfuerzos adicionales que él jamás  
estuvo dispuesto a efectuar.

Pero Dios sabe que no estábamos enamorados. ¿O sí? Por supuesto  
que no. Le tenía mucho cariño y me resultaba atractivo, sí. ¿Esas cosas  
constituían el amor? ¿Tendría que estarme preguntando esto si fuera  
amor? No. No, no tendría que preguntármelo. Aunque de experta en  
la materia no tenía nada, pero, si la radio Los 40 Principales me ha  
enseñado algo, es que estar enamorada es una cosa de pólvora,  
explosión, reventazo y estrellas fugaces. Una lo sabe, y punto.

Como el beso de anoche, gritó una vocecita dentro de mí. No le hice  
caso. Nunca sucedió.

—¿Julia?

—¿QUÉ?

Vicious casi se rió. —Cualquiera diría que has estado consumiendo del  
producto.

"El producto" era algo así como una clave para hacer referencia a nuestro  
inventario narcótico, aunque en realidad mucho de clave no tenía, porque  
todos sabían qué significaba. Apodo, era tal vez más exacto.

Desde luego, meter el bolígrafo en la tinta de la empresa también tenía  
otro significado. El chiste era que muchos de los varones pertenecientes  
a los Dragones estaban casi más preocupados de las drogas que del  
sexo. Bonita coincidencia.

—Ando... saltona, eso es todo. —Suspiré—. Mi casera quedó hecha  
colador a tiros anoche, ¿te acuerdas?

—Pues más vale que se te vaya pasando. —Vicious me dio unas  
palmadas breves en el hombro—. O tu casera no será la única que  
quede como coladera a tiros esta noche.

En realidad, la noche resultó bastante lenta. Vicious tenía una junta.  
Obviamente, no divulgó los detalles, porque eso era algo que él jamás  
hacía. Pero fue una circunstancia muy parecida a mi primer golpe. Se  
esperaba que disparáramos únicamente ante el primer indicio de  
problemas. Asombrosamente, los problemas no llegaron nunca. Él  
nada más salió a tranco relajado del edificio, y tenía una expresión  
de seguridad al meterse en el coche.

—¿Y? —preguntó Shin.

—Y nada, realmente. Aún no sé muy bien cómo clasificar a este tipo, así  
que quiero esperar un poco. Para serles franco, no sé bien a quién  
diablos podemos creerle.

—Exacto —sacó el habla Spike, con la voz un poco más ronca que lo  
habitual—. Así que ¿por qué no nos olvidamos de estas mierdas de  
estarse vengando, y escuchamos a los ancianos?

—Olvídalo —largó Shin—. Nos llevaron como corderos al matadero. No  
pienso volver a confiar en ellos.

Spike bajó la mirada; refutaciones todavía le arreciaban en los ojos, pero  
quedaron sin ser dichas.

—¿Qué harás esta noche? —me preguntó Vicious inclinándose hacia mí.

No me estaba invitando a salir. En realidad me preguntaba dónde me  
iba a quedar.

—Ir donde mismo, supongo —suspiré.

—¿Segura? Esta noche no hay nadie más allí. Los hombres y yo nos  
vamos a vigilar un asunto en el lado Este. Nos llegó un dato. No hay  
razón para que no vengas. En realidad, podrías sernos útil.

—La verdad, Vicious, esta noche lo único que quiero es estar sola. Si en  
realidad me necesitan, bien, pero...

—No, podemos —se apresuró a decir Vicious. Esto obviamente lo estaba  
irritando—. Te dejamos allá.

—Gracias —le di unas palmaditas en la mano, mientras me conducían  
hasta dejarma a unas calles del lugar designado.

En ese momento empecé a lamentar el nunca haber tenido amigas.

- o -

—¿Julia? —Su voz llegó asordinada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Spike. No lo podía creer. Se suponía que estaban todos al otro lado de la  
ciudad. No conseguía ni imaginarme cómo había podido escaparse sin  
generar sospechas.

—Spike, no deberías estar aquí —dije por la puerta cerrada.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Cuál es esa fascinación que tienes por hablar? Tal vez deberías  
aprenderle un poco a tu compañero.

La mención de Vicious me puso súbitamente incómoda, pues recordé una  
de las muchas otras razones de por qué esto era una gran idiotez. Por el  
silencio de él, me di cuenta de que estaba pensando lo mismo. Suspiré y  
abrí la puerta.

—Nada más voy a vomitar esto y después me largo —dijo rápidamente,  
cerrando la puerta por dentro—. ¿Lista?

Casi me reí. —Bueno... dale.

—Tenemos una mierda de oficio —declaró, delatando que esto estaba  
evidentemente ensayado—. Ya sé que a Vicious le gusta la cháchara de  
que el pueblo unido jamás será vencido y todo eso, pero sabemos que  
no es así. Y él también lo sabe, en realidad. Así que todos tienen sus  
distracciones, como tú sabes. Sus cositas para escapar. Algunos le  
damos al trago, algunos le damos a las drogas, otros nos damos entre  
nosotros.

Bufé un poco, aunque sé que no lo decía como una alusión personal.  
Vicious y yo distábamos mucho de ser los únicos del cartel que optaban  
por tener sexo de consuelo. Tal vez nosotros dos éramos los únicos que  
no cambiábamos nunca de compañero, pero eso era más producto de  
nuestra respectiva flojera que de alguna otra cosa.

—Pero, últimamente —continuó—, cuando estoy contigo ya no siento la  
necesidad de evadirme. Siento que esta vida en realidad no está tan mal.  
Y no sé por qué. Pero hace mucho tiempo que no podía estar con alguien  
entre las mismas cuatro paredes y no estar pensando en otra cosa. Así  
que quería que lo supieras. —Aspiró una bocanada honda, incómoda,  
antes de soltar—: Bueno, me voy.

Dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo de la casa. A ver... Todo esto era  
rarísimo. Digo, era Spike. Lo conozco desde siempre. Nunca antes había  
pensado nada de él, ¿por qué tenían que complicarse tanto las cosas de  
repente?

Pero, bien mirado... Siempre pensaba en él. Siempre notaba las pequeñas  
diferencias en él, siempre lo miraba departir con todos los del equipo.  
Siempre me había preguntado cuál era su historia, porque a lo mejor era  
un poquito como la mía. Siempre estaba. Siempre estaba y yo siempre  
podía hablar con él, usarlo de confidente, bromear con él en formas que  
con los demás no podía. Algo en mí siempre lo notaba. Y ahora mi cerebro  
se ponía al día. Zapateé con el pie un par de momentos y luego abrí la  
puerta de un tirón. Y ahí estaba. Seguía sin hacer otra cosa que estar  
sentado en los peldaños de la entrada, con la lluvia apelmazándole el  
pelo contra la cabeza.

—¿Y si no hubiera abierto la puerta? —le pregunté.

—No sé, no lo tenía tan planeado.

Tarado.

—Métete —lo hice entrar con una seña de la cabeza.

Nos quedamos de pie mirándonos, con una distancia apreciable entre  
los dos, mientras él formaba un charco en el centro de la sala. Mi mente  
corría a mil por minuto. Esto era una idiotez increíble. ¿Qué haría Vicious?  
¿Podíamos hablarle de esto a alguien? ¿Y si lo matan? ¿Y si me matan a  
mí? ¿Para qué todo esto? Total, ni que nos fuéramos a dedicar a una vida  
apacible con hijos o algo así. Lo único que esto lograba era pedir a gritos  
sufrimiento. Lo que yo tenía con Vicious era bueno. Tenía sentido. Se  
ajustaba a la situación. Esto era exactamente lo contrario de todo lo que  
se me había enseñado. ¿Cómo se me podía ocurrir siquiera? ¿Cómo se le  
ocurría a él? ¿Cuánto rato llevábamos aquí parados?

Y entonces me besó.

Pum. Nada más importó.


	10. Capítulo 10

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 10: Manos limpias

- o -

_This could get messy_  
_But you don't seem to mind_  
_Just don't go telling anybod_  
_And overlook this supposed crime_

[Esto se puede poner sucio  
Pero no parece importarte  
Olvida el supuesto crimen  
No se lo cuentes a nadie]

- o -

—¿Y ahora qué?

Spike soltó un lamento, rodó hasta yacer de espaldas y se puso una  
almohada encima de la cabeza:

—¿Podemos hablar de eso después? Quisiera pasar un par de horas más  
en la dicha de la negación.

Agarré una cajetilla de cigarros desde la mesa de noche y puse uno  
delante de la almohada, donde normalmente habría estado su nariz. Unos  
olfateos sordos sonaron por un momento, hasta que su mano llegó por  
el lado y buscó al tuntún hasta dar con el objetivo. Se quitó de un tirón la  
almohada de la cara y de inmediato encendió el cigarro.

—En unos quince minutos el sol va a asomar por el horizonte —dije,  
encendiendo mi respectivo cigarro—. Y entonces será La Mañana  
Después. Mejor nos vamos adelantando. Lo único que tenemos a nuestro  
favor es el elemento de sorpresa.

Spike se rió un poco al incorporarse, con la espalda contra la pared:

—Te oyeras, toda una estratega. Suenas como Vicious.

Pausa incómoda.

—Y ese es buen tema por donde empezar —suspiré.

—Bueno, para ser totalmente franco, no creo que debamos andar  
haciendo publicidad de nada a nadie. Todavía no sabemos qué diablos  
pasa, y si supieran que estamos... lo que sea que estamos haciendo,  
tratarían de ponernos en contra.

—Lo harán de todos modos.

—Bueno, sí. Pero no les facilitemos la cosa —masculló Spike.

—¿Y Vicious?

—¡No sé! No tengo idea. Tú debes saber mejor que yo —dijo  
prácticamente con un puchero.

—No me vengas con boludeces. Lo conoces desde... siempre.

—Sí, pero como... No el sentido bíblico.

—Bueno, pues independiente de todo lo demás, voy a romper con él  
—decidí en ese instante.

—¿Te parece buena idea?

—Por lo visto, te inclinas por el secreteo.

—Pues, si vienes de la nada a romper con él podría parecer sospechoso.

—Ah, bueno. Entonces supongo que mejor parto ya mismo donde él a  
hacerle una fornicada ritual. No vaya a sospechar. Nos vemos, Spike  
—dije radiante, aunque no hice ademán de levantarme.

Su cara en ese momento dijo todo lo que había que decir: "Creo que  
no me gustaría".

—Creo que no me gustaría —se puso al día su boca.

—A mí tampoco, en particular —murmuré, recostando la cabeza en su  
hombro.

Era un gesto simple, pero uno que jamás se me había ocurrido hacer en  
los varios años que llevada de conocer a Vicious. Él parecía considerar  
a las cosas simples una distracción. Tal vez algo de razón tenía.

—No vamos a salir vivos de esto —dije en voz suave, noción que saltó  
a mi cabeza en ese momento.

Spike suspiró y puso su frente contra la mía:

—Lo sé.

- o -

Olvida de momento la ridiculez de mi drama; las cosas en los Dragones  
Rojos, en general, estaban igual de trastornadas. Aunque mantuvimos  
el más bajo perfil posible, creo sinceramente que Spike y yo podríamos  
habernos tirado todos los besitos y hecho todos los arrumacos del  
mundo, y Vicious no se hubiera dado ni cuenta. Éramos los únicos dos  
de quienes tenía poco que temer, de modo que andaba con la atención  
concentrada en los que sí tenía algo de que temer.

¿Y a quién temía yo? Bueno, esa línea se estaba poniendo más y más  
borrosa, y me daba cuenta de que no era yo la única que estaba  
desconfiando. Las juntas que Vicious llevaba a cabo se hacían cada vez  
más frecuentes, y los Sospechosos de Siempre estábamos siempre a  
mano en caso de que las cosas se pusieran violentas. Lo raro es que  
nunca se ponían volvía cada vez presuroso al coche,  
con una sonrisa sádica, y me mandaba conducir. Uno de nosotros  
—teníamos un sistema de turnos informal— le preguntaba cómo le había  
ido. Y él siempre decía: "Según el plan".

Y Spike, los chicos y yo quitábamos todos simultáneamente la atención  
de él y la poníamos en otra cosa. Porque, como gran testimonio de lo al  
revés que estaba mi vida, el que no hubiera noticias era la peor noticia  
posible. Hubiera preferido que las juntas terminaran en masacres  
horrorosas. Una buena hecatombe a la antigua me hubiera proporcionado  
descanso. Porque, según toda seña, las juntas de Vicious eran con  
nuestros enemigos, y no había razón para que gente que era enemiga  
alternara con tanta armonía, a menos que no fueran exactamente  
enemigos. Y si sus enemigos eran aliados, entonces ¿en qué diablos  
convertía eso a sus amigos?

Todos nos estábamos frustrando. Spike se desquitaba de su agresividad  
más que nada en los entrenamientos, que eran nuestra manera más  
infalible de estar juntos. Yo le había explicado a Vicious que Spike me iba  
a enseñar un poco de su tae-shin..., o vaya una a saber qué diablos era  
lo que practicaba. Vicious pareció encontrarla idea magnífica. Es más, se  
preguntó en voz alta por qué nunca se le había ocurrido. Tal vez en  
épocas de menos ambigüedad moral me habría sentido culpable, pero, por  
el momento, entre menos cerca estuviera de ese hombre, mejor. Vicious  
tenía un plan, y cuando Vicious se enfrascaba en algo, daba más miedo  
que el carajo.

—¡No sé nada! —gruñó Spike, al patear su costal de entrenamiento.

Por esas casualidades yo me hallaba afirmándole el costal, aunque,  
cuando se lo sujetaba a Spike, por lo general consistía en poner mi mejor  
empeño por no caer de culo al suelo. Pero él no lo sabía, simplemente  
porque la ridiculez del orgullo me impedía decírselo, así que pateaba con  
todo.

—Primera vez que estoy tan en la ignorancia. —¡Paf!—. Y hace semanas  
que Mao ni me mira al pasar. —¡Pum!

—Pues habla con él —sugerí lo obvio, agarrada al costal de arena  
mientras este me levantaba momentáneamente del piso.

—¿Y cómo? Llevo dos meses conspirando contra él. —¡Pam!

—No —dije yo, con los dientes apretados—. Llevas dos meses sonriendo  
y haciendo que sí con la cabeza mientras otro conspira contra él.

Spike pareció considerar aquello un momento y luego siguió con lo del  
¡Blam!

—¿Sabes...? —empecé, al tanto—. Vicious rompió conmigo.

Spike se paralizó a media patada, lo cual le hizo dar un giro desmañado  
antes de caer al suelo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste. —Suspiré.

—Dijiste que tú ibas a romper con él —dijo con un tono de voz extraño,  
entre un quejido y un gruñido.

—Y rompimos. Justo cuando dije que lo haría. Pero él me dejó primero.  
No te lo dije porque fue raro y no quería seguir agrandando toda la  
paranoia que hay aquí.

—¿Él te dejó a ti? —Se puso en pie despacio—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo que estaban sucediendo cosas grandes y no podía permitirse  
distracciones —dije la palabra "distracciones" con un dosis concentrada  
de cinismo. Si alguna vez fue una distracción para él, por cierto que  
nunca se le notó—. Me dijo que no era permanente, pero que necesitaba  
un descanso. Está haciendo todo lo que puede para distanciarse de  
nosotros, pero no para de insistir que nos tiene confianza...

—No confía en nosotros —masculló Spike—. Cree que somos unos  
monigotes, eso es todo.

Le dio un empujocito corto al costal y lo dejó volver contra su puño  
estirado.

—Nuestras emociones humanas nos hacen vulnerables —dijo con un  
resuello, en su mejor imitación de Vicious.

Sonreí un poco y lo abracé, buscando tranquilizarlo.

—Las emociones no son una distracción —le susurré—. Son lo único que  
importa.

Me tomó la cara con las manos y me besó suavemente, y nos permitimos  
extraviarnos en el vacío de dicha que siempre creábamos al estar juntos.  
Fue una desgracia que nos hayamos perdido así, porque de lo contrario  
hubieramos podido advertir la cara delgada que nos miraba desde las  
sombras.


	11. Capítulo 11

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 11: Criminal

- o -

_Heaven help me for the way I am_  
_Save me from these evil deeds before I get them done_  
_I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand_  
_But I keep living this day like the next will never come_

[Ayúdame Dios por ser quien soy  
Sálvame de las infamias antes de cometerlas  
Sé que el mañana trae consecuencias después de hoy  
Pero vivo el día como si mañana no viniera]

- o -

No me gustó la llamada que recibí la noche siguiente. Algo siniestro  
tenía, algo había en la voz sintetizada, hinchada de tensión y recelo.  
Era posible que fuese La Llamada. Esa de la que oía a los muchachos  
murmurar en voz baja, como no queriendo asustarme. Pero sí sabía  
de La Llamada. Esa de la que uno no volvía. Y esta sonaba así mismo.

Me ceñí el delantal al cuerpo, acercándome al callejón, sujetando la  
pistola tan fuerte que creí que iba a herirme la mano. Nadie pedía  
reunirse con uno en un callejón, a menos que fuese La Llamada.  
Despacio, puse la espalda contra el muro, mirando como poseída de  
un lado a otro. Debo haber parecido un camaleón trastornado, por la  
forma en que se me movían los ojos. Más aún, creo que hasta traté de  
camuflarme con la pared. A lo mejor podía cambiar de color si ponía  
empeño. Nunca se me había ocurrido hacer el intento.

Oí algo a mi izquierda y giré velozmente, con la pistola levantada.  
Quedé mirando el rostro pálido de... Shin. Que también me apuntaba  
con su arma.

—¡No vine a hacerte nada! —largó con voz nerviosa.

—¡Yo tampoco! —largué de vuelta.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Te llamé yo! —El chiquillo seguía gritando, no sé por qué, y  
avanzó un paso.

—Quédate ahí —exigí, ya sin gritar. Tenía la voz fría, metódica. Supe en  
ese momento que era capaz de meterle un tiro si era necesario, y eso  
me asustaba un poco.

—Julia... —dijo con voz suave, apuntando la pistola al aire en una cuasi  
rendición.

Vi que Shin me tenía la confianza suficiente para soltar el arma. Y yo  
no le tenía la confianza suficiente para dejar de apuntarlo con la mía.  
A Shin, al chico con el que llevaba años payaseando por las calles de  
Marte.

Aspiré una bocanada tiritona, y por primera vez me pegó la magnitud  
de nuestra tragedia.

—Esto es un asco —dije despacio.

Shin sonrió un poco. —Sí, lo es. Julia, tengo que hablar contigo.

—No quiero hablar, Shin. Hablar es peligroso.

—Sé lo de Spike y tú. Los vi anoche en la sala de ejercicios.

Ahogué algo que me pareció era un sollozo, pero no exactamente.

—Shin... —dije, débilmente.

—Se tiene que terminar.

Puse cara de hastío, y miré hacia arriba, para despejar el agua que se  
me estaba juntando en los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Soy una distracción, acaso? —largué.

—Hay disputas internas. Los del poder no se ponen de acuerdo, y eso  
significa que alguien podría fácilmente hacerse el jefe. Y, obviamente,  
Vicious lo tiene muy claro.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver lo de Spike y yo?

—¡Spike también lo sabe! Y no interviene porque ya no le importa nada.

—¡¿Y qué, es culpa mía?! —Levanté la pistola; una amenaza impulsiva,  
pero totalmente improductiva.

—¡Está enamorado de ti desde que te conoció! —exclamó Shin,  
apuntándome también con su arma en respuesta.

Nos miramos de modo extraño un momento, caímos en la cuenta de lo  
ridículos que estábamos siendo, y bajamos las armas.

—Es capaz de dejarlo todo por ti.

—¡¿Y qué?! —volví a gritar.

—¡Y QUE NO PUEDE DEJAR ESTO!

Me pasé los dedos por el pelo, desesperada, y me apoyé contra la pared.  
Aunque era obvio que yo había entendido el mensaje, Shin continuó:

—Esta vida no se puede dejar. Si trata de irse, lo van a matar. Te van a  
matar a ti. ¡Y si dejamos que Vicious se tome el mando de los Dragones,  
vamos a acabar todos muertos! Tienes que dejarlo, Julita. No puedes  
hacerle creer que tiene otras opciones, porque no las tiene. Esta es su  
vida. Esta es su familia.

—¿Y por qué tiene que ser él el que nos salve? ¡Mierda, si no es  
superhéroe! ¡Es como cualquier otra persona! Como tú, como yo. ¡Si  
crees que Vicious va a ser una cagada de jefe, entonces hazle frente tú!

—Spike es la única persona a la que Vicious le teme —dijo en voz baja—.  
Siempre lo mantiene cerca para tenerlo sin guardia. Es lo único que  
hace peligrar el poder de Vicious. Julia, ese es su destino. No puede  
escaparse. No lo puedes proteger de ese destino. Y si lo intentas, yo te  
juro, Julia, que los dos van a acabar muertos.

Miré hacia otro lado, hurgándome como maniática la chaqueta en busca  
de un cigarro.

—¿Y el destino de nosotros cuál es, Shin? —le pregunté, con la voz  
quebrándoseme por más que yo tratara de impedirlo—. Andar por la vida  
siendo casi más o menos amigos, pero poco. Casi teniéndonos confianza,  
pero no tanta. Teniendo sexo sin alma, para olvidarnos de que somos  
unas putas máquinas. Esa es nuestra vida, ¿no?

—Julita, eso ya lo sabías.

Se apoyó junto a mí contra la pared, y estiró la mano pidiendo un cigarro  
también. Se lo di.

—Y nunca antes tuviste problema —terminó.

—Sí... —Aspiré hondo el humo del cigarro, pero no estuvo ni cerca  
de deshacerme el nudo inmenso que se me había apretado en el  
estómago—. Pero eso fue antes de descubrir que había otras cosas.

—Y por eso tienes que ponerle fin. Antes de que los dos se acostumbren.

Costumbre. Antes de que me acostumbre a querer a alguien. Era la clase  
de cosa que me habría dicho yo misma hacía unos meses. Qué rápido  
cambia todo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 12: ¡Oh, Yoko!

- o -

_In the middle of a dream I call your name_  
_Oh, Yoko! My love will turn you on_

[En sueños llamo tu nombre a gritos  
¡Oh, Yoko! mi amor será tu delirio]

- o -

¿Te acuerdas de que dije lo inquietante que era esa falta de violencia  
que acompañaba las juntas de Vicious? Por suerte, nuestra siguiente  
incursión fue cómodamente sanguinaria. Vicious no tuvo tiempo ni de  
darnos la señal. Lo más cercano a eso que nos llegó fue una granizada  
de balas que reventaron por las ventanillas y otras partes del vehículo.  
Todos nos fuimos al piso del coche mientras el vidrio nos llovía encima.  
Sentí el largo cuerpo de Spike cubrir el mío, resguardándome como el  
escudo más flaco del mundo. Recordé brevemente las palabas de Shin  
de la noche anterior. Un día lo iban a matar por culpa mía.

Me saqué el arma de la chaqueta y abrí fuego contra lo poco que podía  
ver de los hombres, y de pronto el largo abrigo de Vicious me rozó por  
encima de la cabeza.

—Que se jodan, ¡VÁMONOS!

Mierda, ¡si iba yo de chofer! Me salí de debajo de la protección de Spike  
y agarré el volante, saliendo a desbocada quemallanta hacia la calle.  
Sentí a un tiempo pasmo y un poquitín de entusiasmo al ver que los otros  
nos seguían. ¡Un persecución! Me entusiasmó un poquito menos ver que  
venían armados. Ejecuté virajes desesperados por entre el tráfico,  
tratando, donde podía, de poner a mis compañeros en ángulos que les  
facilitaran el disparar, y dejándolos menos vulnerables, cuando era  
posible. Ambos coches se tiraban balas por las calles con toda soltura,  
como si se hubieran estado tirando confeti. Achiqué los ojos, haciendo  
puntería con el coche hacia una luz roja, hasta que alguien, no supe  
quién, la voló de un tiro. Bueno, qué remedio.

Torcí fuerte hacia la calle siguiente. Tan fuerte, que el coche se ladeó  
sobre dos ruedas, haciendo que se fueran a tumbos contra en costado  
del coche todos lo que no iban agarrados al volante. Lo cual me dejó  
completamente desprotegida, oportunidad que nuestros oponentes  
supieron aprovechar. Se me agrandaron los ojos al sentir el plomo  
caliente perforarme la piel, y estrujé el volante con las manos, que se  
me empezaron a poner blancas como tiza. Aspiré bocanadas de aire  
mientras trataba de controlar el vehículo. Apreté los dientes, con lágrimas  
amenazando con caérseme de los ojos mientras el coche atronaba por  
la calle.

—¡¿Para dónde, Vicious?! —le grité al asiento trasero.

—¡Al hospital, mierda! —largó Spike, viéndome el hombro. Aunque no  
podía verlo a él, sentí su pavor.

—Estoy bien —espeté. Mira que el hospital. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza este  
hombre? De verdad que lo iban a matar por mi culpa uno de estos días.

—Mierda —masculló Vicious, pegando algunos tiros por detrás de él.  
Consiguió reventar los neumáticos del otro coche, que chirrió rabioso  
hasta chocar contra un poste.

—Por calles chicas hasta la salida 56 —exclamó.

De verdad creí que me iba a desmayar producto del dolor y la hemorragia,  
pero mantuve los ojos pegados al camino. Todo lo demás en torno a este  
parecía estarse yendo a negro, y las líneas blancas del pavimento eran mi  
único vínculo al mundo exterior. Eso, y la mano de Spike, que nunca quitó  
de mi pierna.

Nos metimos todos, frenéticos, al escondite que Vicious nos había  
elegido, agradecidos de estar entre paredes sólidas. Yo me derrumbé  
sobre el colchón, absolutamete exhausta. Spike estuvo sentado junto a  
mí en dos nanosegundos, ya armado con un rollo de gasa.

—Ju... —suspiró Shin con tono de asombro—. Estuviste increíble.

Le sonreí con cara débil. —Gracias.

Vicious me miró y asintió en gesto aprobatorio, luego miró con cautela  
por la ventana.

—Tengo que encontrarme con el contacto —dijo—. Alguien tiene que ir  
conmigo.

—Voy yo —se apresuró a decir Shin, lanzándome una mirada fugaz.

Vicious asintió mirando a Spike.

—Cuídala —dijo, y sonrió un poco—. Lo hizo bien hoy.

Y luego se fueron.

—¿Cómo diablos haces algo así? —me reconvino Spike con voz suave—.  
¿Cómo se te ocurre, conducir de esa manera?

—Hacía mi trabajo —dije—. Soy una bestia al volante, y está en mi  
naturaleza, ¿te acuerdas?

Sonrió, y se dispuso a zurcirme el hombro.

—Casi me cago de miedo por ti —dijo.

Suspiré y recosté la cabeza sobre su hombro, arrugando la cara al  
sentirlo pasar con gran cuidado la aguja por mi piel. Le apreté la mano,  
y él me la apretó también. Era bonito eso. Que alguien apretara también.  
Lo cual fue exactamente la razón de que lo siguiente que me saliera por  
la boca fue:

—Creo que tenemos que terminar.

Se quedó inmóvil:

—¿Cómo?

—Hoy no estabas pensando en tu vida, ni en la de tus compañeros, ni  
en el trabajo. En lo único que pensabas era en protegerme a mí.

—Es porque te quiero, tarada.

Ahora estábamos inmóviles los dos. Era la primera vez que alguno de los  
dos lo decía a viva voz. Me aparté un poquito, mirándolo de lleno a los  
ojos. Seguía teniendo los ojos tan disparejos como siempre, pero ya no  
parecían los ojos de alguien extraviado. No lo habían parecido desde la  
primera noche que habíamos pasado juntos. Cielo santo, ¿por qué me  
dificultaba tanto las cosas?

—¿Y qué? —le largué de pronto, frustrada con él aunque no tenía  
motivos para estarlo.

No estaba de humor para el argumento de "es que te amo". Lo había oído  
antes, y nunca terminaba bien. Una más de las muchas lecciones  
aprendidas en el asiento de atrás.

—¿Cambia en algo la situación, acaso? —terminé.

Spike se encogió de hombros, al parecer no ofendido ni en lo más mínimo  
con mi exabrupto:

—¿Esperabas que cambiara algo?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Tal vez —murmuré, más que nada porque en cierto  
modo sí esperaba que cambiara algo, al menos un poco—. Es que... ¿Cuál  
diablos es el plan ahora, Spike? ¿Nos vamos a fugar tú y yo? ¿Vamos a  
tener una casa, un perro y unos cuantos críos?

—No, sin críos. Y los perros no me gustan mucho.

Suspiré hondo. —Me cuesta mucho creer que algo así sea posible —dije  
con voz suave, y más para mí que para él—: Cuando me metí en esto,  
la verdad, no estaba pensando en el futuro. A los demás no les van a  
importar nuestros planes. No nos van a dejar porque es justo que así  
sea, o porque nos lo hayamos ganado, o porque el amor lo conquiste  
todo.

Hablaba con las palabras de Shin en la cabeza. Shin, que quería a Spike  
tanto a más que todos, diciéndome, pese a ese amor, que Spike sería  
sentenciado. Que el amor no tenía cabida en este oficio, y que todo  
aquel que fuera hábil en este lo tenía muy claro.

—En pocas palabras, me estás diciendo que los problemas de tres  
míseras personas no tienen peso en mundo de locos —resumió Spike—.  
Igual que en Casablanca. Tócala de nuevo, Ju.

Lo quedé mirando, tratando de decidir entre seguir mi primer instinto,  
que era reírme, o el segundo, que era darle un manotazo por la cabeza.  
Siempre hacía lo mismo este hombre. Salir con bromas cuando era  
momento de estar serio. A veces me parecía una lindura. Esta noche...  
no tanto.

—Bueno... —dije en voz baja—. Ya no somos chiquillos.

—No —dijo Spike, accionando compulsivamente el chispero del  
encendedor—. No lo somos.

Puse la mirada brevemente en sus dedos, que hacían rodar de manera  
obsesiva la rueda del chispero. Yo zangoloteaba el pie, Spike hacía  
chispear el encendedor. Nos estábamos volviendo un desbarajuste  
emocional. Estiré una mano y cogí la de él, tanto para hacerlo dejar de  
jugar con el encendedor, lo cual me estaba volviendo demente, como  
para que me pusiera atención.

—Si te vas..., te van a matar —le dije.

—Bueno, pues los mato yo primero —dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dices como si fuera un trámite.

—Lo tengo en la lista. Primero cambio el aceite, después los mato a  
todos —sonrió, pero yo no pude ver el humor—. ¿Sabes algo, Julia?  
No todas las historias de amor son trágicas. Claro, las buenas son  
todas una tragedia, pero hay algunas que resultan con todos contentos.  
Y los tortolitos se van cabalgando hacia el atardecer.

—¿Felices para siempre, dices? —pregunté.

—Pues, claro. ¿Por qué no?

—Nada termina con todos felices para siempre —dije, categórica.

—¿En serio? ¿No hay manera en este mundo?

—No puede terminar si es para siempre. Para siempre es para siempre.  
El para siempre no termina. —Asentí, complacida con mi teorema. Y lo  
acababa de inventar, además.

Spike consideró aquello durante un momento, antes de preguntar:

—¿Y qué?

—Creo que lo que quiero decir es que el para siempre es un tiempo más  
largo que el carajo, Spike. —Suspiré, inspeccionándome con cuidado el  
hombro.

—Yo también te quiero —admití por último—. Pero no tengo zapatillas  
de cristal.

Spike se apoyó contra la pared, con expresión pensativa.

—¿Alguien habló contigo, verdad? —dijo.

Me sorprendió un tanto con eso:

—¿De qué hablas?

—Shin, Lin, Mao... Alguien habló contigo. De que estoy sacrificando mi  
vida por una mujer. De que es mi destino conducir a los Dragones hacia  
la grandeza.

No dije ni una palabra, pero algo debe de habérseme visto en la cara,  
porque suspiró y dijo:

—Me lo imaginaba.

—"Por una mujer". Spike, yo no quiero ser La Mujer. Esa que por su mano  
se mueven ejércitos y cuanta mierda. La putilla que se interpuso entre  
dos amigos. Toda mi vida me han estado diciendo rompehogares, y  
prefiero irme al diablo antes que confirmarlo.

Spike aprovechó esa oportunidad para besarme, y yo lo maldije en  
silencio por aquello.

—Quiero que entiendas algo —dijo delicadamente—. Y lo que decidas  
después es cosa tuya. Yo prefiero morirme por algo en lo que creo, antes  
que pasar el resto de mi vida dando en el gusto a otros. Y en lo que yo  
creo es en ti. Voy a creer en ti hasta el día que me muera... Aunque sea  
mañana.

Por un momento pensé que me iba a poner a llorar, y luego decidí que  
eso era lo que La Mujer habría hecho. Así que, en cambio, solo le eché  
los brazos al cuello y lo besé apasionadamente.

—Interesante...

Vi los ojos de Spike agrandarse bajo los míos, y nos apartamos de un  
salto. Vicious estaba apoyado contra la puerta, con Shin en algún lugar  
más atrás, negándose a mirarnos, aunque Vicious se negaba a quitarnos  
a mirada.

—Muy interesante.

Ni Spike ni yo dijimos la más condenada palabra. ¿Qué íbamos a decir?  
Así que lo miramos con cara de tontos. Absurdamente, me acordé de mi  
apartamento de antes, y de las veces que sorprendía a los gatos del  
vecino follando cuando encendía la luz de la calle. Imaginé que quizá  
teníamos la misma expresión.

—Bueno —dijo Vicious, con la voz más fría que le oí jamás. Spike y yo  
nos estremecimos físicamente—. Supongo que conviene que nos  
reagrupemos y hablemos de los planes que vienen. Mañana será un  
día ajetreado.


	13. Capítulo 13

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 13: Píntalo de Negro

- o -

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_  
_I see my red door and it has been painted black_  
_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_  
_It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

[Miro adentro de mí y veo que mi corazón es negro  
Veo mi puerta roja y alguien la ha pintado de negro  
Quizá un día me desvanezca y no deba enfrentar los hechos  
No es fácil alzar la frente si todo tu mundo es negro]

- o -

Vicious había seguido hablando como si nada hubiera sucedido,  
delineando el curso de acción a para el día siguiente. Pero había otros  
cálculos funcionando detrás de sus ojos, cálculos que nadie llegaba ni a  
sospechar. No le quité los ojos de encima ni una sola vez durante todo  
ese rato, y él casi ni los quitó de mí. Parecía estarme mirando con una  
expresión de lástima. Lástima fría..., como si esa lástima se la causara  
solo el destino que él iba a disponer para mí. Pero lástima al fin. Fue el  
único de los cuatro que habló durante el resto de la noche. Mañana, los  
Sospechosos de Siempre iban a montar un contraataque.

—Quiero tener la certeza de que cuento con la cooperación completa  
de los tres en esto —dijo con una voz tan siniestra, tan sibilante, que  
ninguno se atrevió a discutir—. Porque tengan por seguro que esta vez  
no volveremos todos.

Llevó completamente la mirada a Spike, pero Spike no apartó la suya.  
Siguieron mirándose un momento, ambos con caras de póquer llevadas al  
pináculo de lo perfecto. Nadie en esa estancia tenía la más nebulosa idea  
de qué estaban pensando los dos en aquel momento, pero supe, supimos  
todos, que en esas miradas hubo una conversación secreta. Que dos  
destinos estaban siendo sellados en silencio, y que a todos los demás  
no les quedaba más que ser testigos.

- o -

Al día siguiente, Spike insistió en que yo no fuera a la misión.

—Mierda, te va a matar —alegué, tratando de no hacer caso a la  
sensación de que iba a llegar al extremo de vomitar de puros nervios.

Spike siguió como si no me hubiera oído:

—Voy a decir que Mao te puso en otro encargo. Lin es bien decente al  
volante.

—¿Y piensas que te va a creer?

—No le va a importar, Ju. Se va a "creer" cualquier cosa que le diga.  
—Hizo una pausa breve—. Mira, solo es una trampa si no sé que es  
una trampa. No me puedo negar a ir.

—Sí, claro, Dios nos libre de romper el código de los maleantes  
—mascullé, aunque sabía que estaba siendo hipócrita. Porque me  
acordaba bastante bien de que yo misma había recibido La Llamada hacía  
apenas unas noches, y había ido. Había ido aprontándome para pelear,  
pero había ido. De verdad había una cierta cuota de honor entre los  
ladrones.

—Ju, no me va a pasar nada. Conozco a Vicious. Sé cómo opera. Voy a  
volver de esta, te lo prometo.

No debo haber puesto una cara muy tranquilizadora, porque añadió:

—¿No confías en mí?

—Claro que confío, en que cuides mi vida. En que cuides la tuya, no  
confío ni un centímetro.

Spike arrugó momentáneamente la cara, como tratando de imaginar si  
la confianza se medía en centímetros.

—Me basta con eso —dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Spike... —rebatí débilmente.

—Yo voy, tú te quedas —dijo, con su major voz de cavernícola—. Para  
qué exponernos los dos a terminar como fiambre.

—Bueno, pero ¿me haces el favor de decir algo más? No quiero pensar  
que lo último que me dijiste fue "fiambre".

—¿Qué tal... te amo?

—Mejor —dije, y lo besé.

—Ombligo —contestó.

—¿Cómo?

—Ahora mi última palabra es ombligo. La quiero en mi lápida. Te dejo la  
misión de cumplir mi ultima voluntad.

De nuevo. No saber bien si reírme o aturdirlo a soplamocos. Opté por  
decirle que lo amaba y luego se fue. Y me puse a esperar.

- o -

Y, desde luego, cuando esa noche sonó el teléfono me vi más tentada  
a aventarlo por la sala que a contestarlo.

—Hola —dije con una voz pequeña.

Era Shin. Ni siquiera lo escuché. Sabía lo que me iba a decir. No hice más  
que asentir con la cabeza, y luego colgué. No lloré. No prorrrumpí en  
lamentos. No caí de rodillas en un arranque de angustia teatral. Lo único  
que hice fue salir como una tromba de la casa, meterme en el primer  
coche que hallé, y partir a la oficina de Vicious.

- o -

Prácticamente eché abajo la puerta de una patada. Nos miramos de un  
extremo al otro de la sala, ninguno de los dos sabiendo qué decir. Él  
esperaba a que yo hiciera la primera jugada. Sabía que tenía el derecho.  
Eso, y, además, creo que él no sabía que iba yo a hacer. Me gustó eso,  
y me di un momento para disfrutarlo. Para dejarlo dudar, aunque fuera un  
poquito. Pero también supe que no era momento para andar con juegos.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

No alcé la voz. No hice aspavientos de maníaca. No pregunté como lo  
hubiera hecho La Mujer. Pregunté como quien pregunta un asunto de  
trabajo.

Sonrió un tanto, aunque no acabé de descifrar qué quiso decir con esa  
sonrisa.

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

—Te conozco —largué de vuelta—. Y nos conozco a los dos. Lo mío y de  
Spike no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Así que ¿qué fue?

Vicious se apoyó con gran soltura en la espada, como divertido con todo  
esto, pero había también algo más. Tristeza, creo, y eso me descolocó.

—¿Y por qué, Julia, te cuesta tanto creer que me vi cegado por los  
celos? Todos queremos amor, ¿no? Incluso los seres humanos más viles  
y despreciables.

Lo miré con la cabeza algo ladeada, sin saber bien si me hablaba en  
serio:

—¿O sea que estábamos enamorados, dices?

—El amor no tiene nada que ver —suspiró—. El que Spike haya perdido  
mi estima no se debe al amor de una mujer. Ni siquiera el de mi mujer,  
aunque casi de ninguna manera te consideré propiedad mía.

—Qué liberal de tu parte —me burlé—. ¿Cuál es la razón verdadera,  
entonces?

—Nunca te juré amor, Julia. Y tú nunca me lo juraste a mí. El problema  
no es que yo quiera dejar todo de lado por una mujer, el problema es  
que Spike sí quiere. Y allí, Julia, está la traición.

Achiqué los ojos hasta que fueron dos rayas furiosas:

—No te creo.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo con una semisonrisa.

—Él se ganó el respeto de tus mayores y el cariño de tus hombres. Son  
capaces de seguirlo a donde él los decida guiar. Contigo era solo por  
miedo y falta de otras opciones. Y lo peor es que... él te quería. Para ti  
era tu peor rival y él ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de verte como enemigo.  
El hombre es una cosa y el negocio es otra, Vicious. Esto no fue una  
traición. Fue un pretexto.

Se me acercó despacio, pero con pasos grandes, poderosos. Paró a  
centímetros delante de mí, como tratando de intimidarme con la mirada.  
Tuve que levantar los ojos para mirarlo de vuelta, pero no vacilé.

—Si fue un pretexto, tú me lo proporcionaste. Así que, por eso, te doy  
las gracias, Julia —desenvainó la espada y puso el filo contra mi  
estómago—. Así que la última pregunta que queda es para ti. ¿Te quedas  
a reinar sobre lo que has creado? ¿O te reúnes con tu príncipe azul?

Creí que me iba a cortar por la mitad en ese momento, pero en cambio  
no hizo sino pasar por mi lado, airoso, en una nube de arrogancia y tela  
negra. Y entonces caí en la cuenta.

Spike estaba muerto.

Me senté, insensible, contra el borde de la mesa. Spike ya no estaba,  
y con él se habían ido todos los nuevos ideales de los cuales yo era  
repentina partidaria. Si él ya no estaba, ¿qué importaba? Cada día sería  
igual a los demás, estuviese yo en la Organización o bajo tierra. Me  
restregué los ojos, limpiándome la primera y última lágrima que derramé  
por él. No sé por qué, pero me pareció que sentir cosas solo valía la pena  
si estaba él para sentirlas conmigo.


	14. Capítulo 14

**La reacia Jezabel**

Capítulo 14: ¿Quién cabalgará tus caballos salvajes?

- o -

Riiing.

El puto teléfono. Esta vez, de verdad lo aventé de una patada por  
la sala. Tal cual: de una patada. Pam. Con suma satisfacción, lo vi  
descolgarse en el piso, la campanilla interrumpida a medio repique.

—"¿Hola"?

Los ojos casi se me salen de la cabeza. Me estaba chalando. No  
podía ser otra cosa.

—"¡Julia, atiende el teléfono, que ya me están rastreando!"

Llegué al extremo de tirarme de un salto en pos del auricular, mi peor  
enemigo habiéndose convertido de pronto mi ángel de la guarda.

—¡¿Hola?! —grité sin saber por qué gritaba.

—"Encuéntrame mañana a la noche en el cementerio de la Calle 34.  
Nos vamos de aquí".

—¿Adónde nos vamos?

—"No sé. No lo tengo tan planeado".

Clic.

Y me puse a llorar. Lloré por lo que casi había perdido, lloré por lo que  
acababa de recuperar, y lloré porque oír su voz me hizo sentir que volvía  
a tener la capacidad de llorar. Me quedé sentada en el piso sollozando  
como idiota, creo que diez minutos sin parar. Luego empecé a pensar en  
mañana a la noche, y entonces llorar fue de lo que menos tuve ganas.

- o -

A ver... ¿Qué cosas empaca uno cuando planea desaparecer? Concluí  
que... nada. Si me esfumaba sin llevarme la ropa, entonces de seguro la  
gente me creería víctima de algún acontecimiento terrible. No llevaría  
nada más que mi arma. La cogí para cargarla, con el cañon apuntado  
vagamente en dirección a la puerta. Ahogué una exclamación al darme  
cuenta de que Vicious había aparecido en el umbral. Me quedé mirándolo,  
con la pistola aún mal apuntada.

—Si te vas esta noche, te vamos a cazar como a un animal —dijo  
simplemente—. Nada personal, claro. Norma de la empresa.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que me voy?

—Te vas a encontrar con él, ¿no?

Quise poner para de pasmo, pero descubrí que no lo sentía. Ya nada  
de lo que dijera él me causaba conmoción.

—Tienes lo que querías —dije en una voz baja, guardándome la pistola  
en la chaqueta. Sabía que Vicious no me iba a matar aquí a sangre fría.  
Un buen hombre de negocios era más discreto—. Él se va. Ya no es un  
peligro para ti.

—Por supuesto que es un peligro. Nadie se va sabiendo lo que saben  
tú y él. Eso lo tienes claro desde el comienzo. Estas reglas no las hice  
yo. Así que voy a hacerte una oferta. —Se sentó contra el borde de mi  
mesa—. Lo matas esta noche, y se te otorga inmunidad. No te lo ofrezco  
con el afán de torturarte —añadió, observando mi mirada de rabia  
incandescente—. Lo ofrezco porque es razonable. Si no lo haces, no  
tengo más opción que matarlos a los dos.

—Que te jodan.

—Ya nos hemos dado ese gusto. No hace falta hoy por hoy.

Le clavé un millón de puñales con la mirada antes de que se atreviera a  
continuar.

—Te voy a decir lo siguiente, Julia: si el gatillo lo aprietas tú, le darás  
una buena muerte, una muerte limpia. Te aseguro que la Organización  
no le brindará algo así. Así que, en resumen, tus opciones son poner fin  
a tu desdicha con un solo acto indoloro, o pasarte el resto de tu vida  
cuidándote las espaldas, temiendo el día en que yo te encuentre. Y te  
voy a encontrar. Y lo sabes.

En algún momento de la conversación le había vuelto la espalda, y ahora  
me negaba a volverme hacia él. No iba a dejarlo ver las dudas que me  
asaltaban la cara, el miedo que de pronto se había instalado allí. Ya no le  
tenía miedo a nada que él me hiciera. Pero tenía miedo por Spike. Y temía  
que cual fuera mi próxima acción a seguir pudiera ser su destrucción.  
Temía que lo podía perder tan rápido como lo había recuperado.

—Largo de aquí —dije entre dientes apretados.

Y se largó. Y me quedé sola con mil ideas horrorosas, durante dos horas,  
y con una pistola.

_Well you stole it, 'cause I needed the cash_  
_[Lo robaste, porque yo necesitaba la plata]_

Insensible, caminé por la calle, dejando que la lluvia me empapara, sin  
que me importase. Así que a esto habían venido a dar las cosas. El ínfimo  
atisbo de un felices para siempre hecho añicos con la promesa de una  
sola bala. Si me iba con él esta noche, no sería un escape. Sería una  
carrera de locos por una espiral descendente, de miedo constante por lo  
que podía haber tras la próxima vuelta. ¿Qué paz podía haber así para  
los dos?

Pero, por otro lado, ¿qué clase de justificación chapucera era esa  
para matar al amante de uno?

_And you killed it, 'cause I wanted revenge_  
_[Y lo mataste, porque yo quería venganza]_

La lluvia era gorda. Con esas gotas gruesas y pesadas que casi duelen  
cuando caen, que se estrellan contra las pestañas y rebotan en la nariz.  
Miss Minnesota, vadeando por el barro con gabardina y pistola cargada.  
He ahí el titular. Ex reina de belleza se fuga con novio mafioso. Portada  
de tabloide, realmente el pináculo en la carrera de toda princesa de  
barrio pobre. Después de tanto huir, estaba exactamente donde había  
empezado, evitando por poco una vida de crónica roja, de ser un chiste  
en el noticiario de la noche. ¿Por qué razón llegué a pensar que podía  
ser de otro modo? ¿Por causa de él? ¿De verdad le creí todo este tiempo?  
¿Se lo creía él, acaso?

_Well you lied to me, 'cause I asked you to_  
_[Me me dijiste mentiras, porque te las he pedido]_

Lo vi de lejos, esperando en la lluvia, el brillo débil de un cigarrillo  
alumbrando como una especie de faro perverso. Volví a meterme  
brevemente en el callejón, sin saber bien qué debía hacer. ¿Correr hacia  
él? ¿Echarle los brazos al cuello y salir corriendo los dos hacia el atardecer?

No teníamos ni atardecer. Era una noche pastosa, gris, mísera. Tal  
vez era la manera en que Dios nos decía que nuestras posibilidades  
eran cero. Raro, que nunca haya considerado el rol de Dios en todo  
esto, hasta ese momento. La verdad, nunca antes había tomado  
en consideración alguna a Dios. Y por cierto que no lo tomaba en  
consideración ahora, al alzar la pistola, con el cañón tiritando en la lluvia.  
Quizá esto ero lo más piadoso. No todos los perros acababan en la granja  
persiguiendo conejos todo el día.

Conejos. Piensa en conejos, Spike, pensé cínicamente, con la pistola aún  
apuntada hacia él en la distancia. Piensa en el lugar más feliz del mundo,  
y voy a ponerte allí. Mi arma hizo un chasquido siniestro y mi mano dejó  
de temblar. Tal vez él sabía que yo estaba aquí. Tal vez sabía lo que  
estaba yo por hacer.

_Baby, can we still be friends?_  
_[Bebé, ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?]_

Y entonces se me ocurrió una tercera opción. Quizá la más difícil de  
todas. Podía correr a él y arrastrarlo conmigo en la caída. Podía destruirlo  
y aceptar mi propio destino. O...

O podía dejarlo ir.

Él era inteligente. Era astuto. Era autovalente. Era Spike el indomable, y  
podía salir adelante solo. Los dos teníamos posibilidades casi nulas, pero  
por separado... Por separado lo podíamos lograr. Podíamos empezar vidas  
nuevas. Podíamos desaparecer. Pero si iba a tomar esta opción, no podía  
decírselo. Tendría que dejarlo creer que había renunciado a él. Para  
hacerlo seguir su vida. Tendría que hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde  
un principio. Tendría que despedirme. Despacio, bajé el arma.

_The deeper I spin_  
_The hunter will sin for your ivory skin_  
_[Entre más giros damos_  
_El cazador pecará por tu piel de mármol]_

Y lo mejor de todo es que Vicious no se lo esperaría. Quedaría despistado  
por mucho tiempo, porque los lugares a los que hubiéramos ido juntos  
no eran aquellos adonde iríamos solos. Él se iría a alguna parte a olvidar.  
A echarse en algún rincón para lamerse las heridas que yo le había  
causado. Pero seguía siendo él. Y no iba a dejar de moverse. Tendría  
que hacerlo. Porque si lo dejaba abandonado allí en la lluvia, él seguiría  
siempre con la duda de si estaba yo aún por ahí, en algún lugar,  
esperándolo.

_Took a drive in the dirty rain_  
_To a place where the wind calls your name_  
_[Salí en la lluvia sucia a conducir_  
_A un lugar donde el viento te llame a ti]_

Ahora todo cuanto debía yo hacer era dar la media vuelta. Irme, y ya.  
Correr en dirección opuesta, sin saber jamás si alguna vez volvería a oír  
su voz. Me iría sola a algún lugar, sabiendo que él seguía allí afuera, en  
algún lado, y que no podía estar con él. ¿Tenía la fortaleza de hacer eso?  
Por él, lo intentaría.

_Hallelujah, heavens white rose_  
_The doors you open, I just can't close_  
_[Aleluya, rosa blanca del cielo_  
_Las puertas que tú abres ¿cómo las cierro?]_

Eché a correr. Con el arma aún empuñada, las lágrimas mezclándose  
copiosas con la lluvia mientras pisoteaba el pavimento. Corrí como ciega,  
desaforada, saltando cualquier obstáculo que tuviera por delante, con tal  
de alejarme de él. Con tal de librarme de la tentación de él, de escapar  
de las promesas que no dejamos nunca de hacernos. Las promesas que  
sabíamos no se iban a cumplir. Huí de sus ojos, de esos absurdos ojos  
disparejos que eran tan jóvenes y viejos a un tiempo, sobre todo cuando  
sonreía. Corrí, y nada más.

_Come on now love, don't you look back_  
_[Vamos, amor, no mires atrás]_

Y cuando sentí que me había alejado lo suficiente, paré. Quedé jadeando  
en un callejón de no sé dónde, apoyada contra una pared. Mierda, qué  
ganas de un cigarro. Hurgué en mi gabardina y encontré un encendedor.  
El suyo. Lo examiné, tratando de ver si tenía alguna cosa extraordinaria,  
además de ser de él. Era un Bic como cualquier otro. Rosa. Siempre dijo  
que le gustaba el rosa. Decía que un hombre con cosas rosadas  
confundía a las personas. La gente no sabía qué hacer con un tipo al  
que le gustaba el rosa. Siempre le gustó tener a la gente dudando. Era  
un hombre extraño.

_Who's gonna ride your wild horses?_  
_[¿Quién cabalgará tus caballos salvajes]_

Era un hombre hermoso.

_Who's gonna drown in your blue sea?_  
_[¿Quién se ahogará en el azul tu mar?]_

Era un hombre algo loco.

_Who's gonna taste your salt water kisses?_  
_[¿Quién beberá tus besos de agua salada?]_

Pero ya no era mi hombre.

_Who's gonna take the place of me?_  
_[¿Quién irá a tomar mi lugar?]_


	15. Epílogo

**La reacia Jezabel**

Epílogo

- o -

_And as I leave, I know that I am leaving my best friend_  
_A friend who taught me right from wrong_  
_And weak from strong_  
_That's a lot to learn_  
_What can I give you in return?_

[Ahora que me voy, sé que dejo a mi mejor amigo  
Que me hizo distinguir entre lo malo y lo bueno  
Lo fuerte y lo débil  
Es grande haberlo aprendido  
¿Qué podría darte a cambio yo?]

- o -

Pasaron los años. Qué fácil sale una frase como esa. Pasaron los años.  
Como si fuera una cantidad de tiempo insignificante. En cierto modo,  
lo fue. Cada día se pareció bastante al anterior, después de eso. Tan  
monótono como habría sido el haber vuelto con los Dragones, o el estar  
enterrada en un cajón porque ya no lo tenía a él manteniendo las cosas  
interesantes. Pero había una diferencia crucial. Él estaba por ahí, en  
alguna parte.

Algunos días, la sola idea de él bastaba. Tal vez no todos los días, pero  
me conformaba, procurando tener los ojos y oídos alertas a cualquier  
noticia que encontrara. De que lo habían hallado. De que nuestro pasado  
por fin nos había dado alcance. Pero, hasta ahora, esas noticias no  
habían llegado.

Lo vi una vez. Lo divisé una sola y única vez en todos esos años. Él  
no me vio. Estaba ocupado discutiendo el precio de unos mangos.

Lo vi con una mujer, y al parecer era ella a quien se le había antojado  
comer mangos. Spike estaba explicando —más bien bien vociferando—,  
que no tenían dinero para mangos, y que él prefería gastar el efectivo en  
algún tipo de carne. Apenas oí su voz me escondí detrás de un carro del  
mercado, a cierta distancia de ellos, lo suficiente para que no me viese  
a menos que me hubiera estado buscando, pero lo bastante cerca como  
para poder oírlo. Desde luego que me produjo curiosidad la mujer.

Era bonita. Con sus ojos relucientes y su pelo corto, tenía una lindura  
casi de chica de pueblo, salvo que iba vestida como puta.

¡Mira, Spike, tetas!

No tenía aspecto de ser del tipo de él, pero luego me di cuenta de que lo  
que en realidad significaba era que no se parecía en nada a mí. Estaban  
discutiendo, pero concluí que no sonaba a discusión de pareja. Yo sabía  
cómo sonaban las parejas. Con Spike discutíamos más seguido de lo  
que a veces me indica la memoria. La discusión de ellos solo sonaba  
cotidiana. De rutina. Pero también algo amistosa.

Me recordó la forma en que él hablaba con los muchachos. Más aún,  
hasta sonaba un poco a Spike y Vicious en tiempos más simples. El  
aguijoneo suave de una amistad de estilo "los opuestos se atraen".  
Me puso contenta oírlos. Y también me puse contenta porque el lenguaje  
físico de ambos indicaba que no se habían acostado. Bueno saberlo.  
Se les sumó al rato un hombre grande y hosco, con unos ojos cálidos,  
cansados. Parecía irritado con la conversación de Spike y la mujer.  
También parecía estar emitiendo un juicio de valor acerca de la situación.  
Sip. Un mango para la chica. La chica pareció complacida con el producto  
de sus esfuerzos, y se les adelantó a tranco animoso, mientras los  
hombres se quedaban comprando pescado... Aunque uno menos que los  
planeados al principio.

Así que el grandote era el líder. Me dio risa. Spike jamás fue de los que  
quiso ser líder de nadie. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco fue de los que  
siguen a alguien. ¿Era admirable eso?

No tengo idea. No tengo idea de nada. Pero aunque nuestro pasado diera  
con nosotros al final, sabía en mi alma que le brindé a él unos años en los  
que fue libre. Tal vez no era el final feliz que habíamos querido, pero era  
lo más cercano a eso que tendríamos.

Le di la espalda otra vez, pero esta vez no había necesidad de correr.  
Ahora tenía yo más edad. Más sabiduría... Quizá hasta más madurez.  
Muy lejana de esa que se presentó como Difícil hace tantos años en un  
bar de mala muerte. Y supongo que eso debe valer de algo.

Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Spike Spiegel.

_TO SIR, WITH LOVE_  
[Al PROFESOR, CON CARIÑO]


End file.
